


Gotta Like, Like Those Humans

by Shermanshire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, But Viktor is thirstier, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human Viktor, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampire Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is ultimate wingman, Yuuri is thirsty, it's a giant pun so chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanshire/pseuds/Shermanshire
Summary: "I am going to like, like a human!" Were the exact words that Yuuri had said as a child. They were also the exact words Yurri kept with him for more than a decade later as a loveless vampire. After thinking his words were nothing more than fantasy Yuuri happens to meet the Russian figure skater Viktor Nikiforov. Now Yuuri has become a thirsty vampire whom's human crush maybe even thirstier.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [爱上人类](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409811) by [shikicross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross)



“Hey, Momma?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Why do people hate vampires?”

Yuuri was 7 at the time, with bruises scattered across his soft, pale, skin and disheveled black hair. His mother had sat him up on her lap as she tended to his wounds, silently lamenting over how her son had to take such a beating. Vampires were often times treated as such, and her son was no acceptation, unfortunately. She bit her lip while carefully doting some disinfectant on a small scrape.

“Oh darling, it’s because they are scared.” She uttered softly, smoothing her hand up his back as to comfort the soft sting of his wounds.

Yuuri winced glancing to his mother. She was obviously upset, with furrowed brows, sad eyes, and the chewing of her lip. Yuuri couldn’t really find a way to help though, so he became weary. “Sorry, Momma. I didn’t mean to be scary, I just wanted to play.” He sniffled, carefully rubbing his eyes with bandaged hands.

Hiroko set her utensils to the side and sniffled, utterly heartbroken from her son’s comment. She regained some composer however, and cleared her throat. Hugging Yuuri, she rocked him back and forth, lightly rubbing her fangs on the top of his hair, a way of affection and calming for vampires.

“Oh no, no, no, Yuuri it’s okay you’re not scary. You’re very kind and pretty, Yuuri. Some humans just don’t understand us is all. That’s why they’re scared.” She reassuringly thumps her leg and smiles, which in return grants Yuuri some safe at mind.

“But Momma why can’t they understand? I don’t get it!” Yuuri shouted a little irritated at the thought of humans being so ignorant. Can’t they understand that he just wanted to play? He was a good kid, he’d done nothing wrong!

Hiroko let out a small exasperated sigh. She didn’t quite understand it herself, most vampires were good people, albeit strange at times, but kind nonetheless. Maybe it was the way they looked, sharp fangs, cat like eyes, and the deathly pale skin. However, many humans were different from their own kind as well, some lighter skin tones or different colored eyes.

Maybe humans were to hung up on the past misunderstanding between the two groups to even attempt at understanding. Yes, vampires drink blood, and yes, vampires could be threatening at times as they were in the past, but they try. They try really hard now to be different, just like Yuuri and herself.

She liked to write off all their misunderstandings as them being scared, it was the normal, none spiteful thing to believe. Hiroko planned to stay that way as well, and she wanted to bring up Yuuri that way too.

Hiroko began running her fingers through Yuuri’s knotted hair, and gave her precious son a fond look. “I’m not quite sure, darling. Maybe you’ll be able to find out in time for me?” She asked with a light chuckle, which seemed to lighten the mood.

Yuuri still looked irritated but it began to gently subside. His sharp cinnamon eyes glanced back up to his mother. “But Pappa is different, right Momma?”

Hiroko hummed and nodded as she glanced over behind the counter of their Onsen. There stood her husband, and Yuuri’s father. He was a kind human that Hiroko learned to love, regardless of the borders that society built between there kind.

A human and vampire loving one another wasn’t unheard of, but simply a rarity. Humans were normally too scared to like vampires, and vice versa. It was also just out of content with being together with their own kind, but not for Hiroko and Toshiya.

“Yes darling, Poppa is very different. It’s that same with Mari too.” Yuuri smiled and nodded, snuggling into his mother. “Good, because I really like Big Sis and Poppa. I don’t want them to be scared of me.”

Hiroko chuckled as she brushed her fingers through her son’s raven hair. “You know Yuuri, it’s not just Momma and Poppa who are like this. Loving one another despite their differences.” She said this fondly, memories of her younger days where she started to helplessly fall in love.

Yuuri jumped, cat eyes wide and mouth gapping open. “Really!?!?! I can like, like humans like you do to Poppa!?” He asked in disbelief.   
Hiroko nodded with a large grin. She brushed the boy’s short bangs from his eyes as she said, “Yes, don’t be scared to like humans that aren’t Poppa, and Mari, okay? Momma wants you to like all kinds of people, and like, like things to.” She stopped to chuckle at how childish it all sounded. “Human or vampire.”

Yuuri smiled a large toothy grin. “Okay! I’m going to like anything that is nice to me! Oh, and I am going to like humans to because I want to keep them from being scared!” Yuuri states this while happily bouncing up and down.

“That’s my boy. Yuuri you are a very kind boy. I am sure whoever you like will think the same.” Hiroko kissed the top of Yuuri’s forehead which caused him to go into a fit of laughter.

The boy was practically radiating. His pale skin glowed within the dim lighting of the room and his sparkled. Earlier Yuuri seemed far worse for wear but now his mood had uplifted, causing the atmosphere in the Onsen to shift kindly. Yuuri was now standing, although still beaten and bruised, he was standing. He thumbed his heart energetically with his fist as he childishly smiled to his mother.  
“And I am going to like, like a human! Just like Momma and Poppa!”

Hiroko let out a surprised gasp as she went to cover her mouth. “Oh my” were the only words that left her mouth.  
Across the living area Yuuri’s father could be heard, making his way from the counter. Toshiya let out a hearty laugh which caused his face to crinkle, this act showing years of age and laughter from the man. 

“We look forward to it Yuuri.” He states this proudly which earns him a warm smile from his wife.

Yuuri’s mother nods and walks over beside her husband. “Just make sure you find the right one Yuuri. You’ll be stuck with them forever after all.”

Toshiya wrapped his arm around Hiroko’s waste and sent Yuuri a smile. “She’s right, just give it time!”

Yuuri’s early conflict with humans seemed to have had subsided and instead was replaced with the gentle laughter of his family. His mother later began making dinner as his father watched sports with Mari, whom was relentlessly teasing Yuuri for his little “proclamation.”

 

They all were happy however, regardless of their human/vampire genes mixing into their lives. This was the image carved into Yuuri’s mind for years. He desperately wanted something like what his family had. The love for both races.

That’s why he kept what he said true for more than a decade later. Yuuri never thought he’d be given the chance to “like, like” a human, but fate had other plans in mind after he left the kind Japanese Onsen for the Russia.


	2. Chapter 1: It Can't Get Any Worse Than This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr!  
> @deadspadez.com.tumblr

It wasn’t till Yuuri graduated high school that the vampire moved to Russia. He didn’t have any big issues with living in Japan, if anything he loved living there with his family. However, that wasn’t where the issues lied, it was with the treatment of vampires.

It wasn’t as though they were treated especially violent (Yuuri did as a child hit the blunt of that violence), however, they were ignored and treated as different. Similar to that of a speck of dust in a closet, if that made any sense. Yuuri couldn’t stand it, it was far to suffocating.

The worst part of it all was the toll it took on his anxiety. There hadn’t been day where Yuuri did not regretted his every decision. He didn’t want to die, no, it never escalated that far. He just felt so watched, criticized even. He just couldn’t stand that feeling, so he left.  
Besides, Russia was far more accepting of vampires such as himself, the next being China, then America. It wasn’t even as though Yuuri left for Russia unexpectedly either, he dropped subtle hints here and there.

For example, he’d sometimes leave out university vouchers from Russia on the dining table, or mumble small sentences in Russian to himself. Sometimes the mumbling wasn’t exactly quiet though, and was often times done in front of his whole family. He even once stated it out right before he finalized his decision to leave Japan.

Okay, maybe not so subtle but Yuuri still made his point to his family. He never really told them why he wanted to leave. He wanted them to stay ignorant, at least for the most part. His mother had a sixth sense in telling her children’s thoughts. This was why Yuuri always had the sneaking suspicions that she knew his reasons. 

There was also the small factor of him no longer wanting to be a burden to his family. He remembered long, restless nights where his family found themselves comforting him and his insecurities about being a vampire. They didn’t have to, he knew this far too well. He just wanted them to sleep soundly was all. He wasn’t naïve enough to think they wouldn’t be worried for him after leaving, or not be able to adjust when he was gone, but over time they would. The thought of in time made Yuuri keep trying and studying. He was in Russia now, that’s where it all counted.

The culture shock when he moved was nothing short of catastrophic. The streets, people, foods, buildings, clothes, and everything else were new and by his first month of living there, he felt utterly alone. Almost like a freshman back in high school, who was still trying to find all their classes while also adjusting to their new surroundings.

There was also the fact that he had to worry about supplying himself with blood, which was something entirely new to him and normally done by his mother. It wasn’t hard either, he simply had to apply to a Blood Bank. Then, every month, he’d be supplied with a month’s worth of blood after paying beforehand. This was nothing to tricky but seeing how Yuuri was so shy and wasn’t as fluent as he wished in Russian, his purchases were often choppy and stuttered.

However, by the end of university and graduation, Yuuri grew used to it. He grew used to being a vampire in Russia, or a full-fledged adult. Now, after graduating, Yuuri could run his own little café. Opening one had been his dream, it was simple and quiet, nothing to extravagant or worrying for him.

He could live out his days like this, loveless, but peaceful. He liked it this way, the peacefulness. He just wanted a bit more in life, but felt no need to rush, but that changed soon enough.

Out of his window, Yuuri could see the tiny rays of light that were peaking in through his shut blinds, just itching to wake him. Rustling around in his tangled mess of a bed, he grabbed his glasses, angling them just right so he could read the time.  
It was still early, only 7:15, but he felt like getting up early today. Maybe he’d take a long stroll before heading to open the café, he felt pretty productive today, minus well take advantage of it. 

With that thought in mind Yuuri tumbled out of bed, changing into his usual turtle neck and jeans, and setting out to eat and brush his teeth. His apartment was mostly clean and empty, forgetting the few articles of clothing littered about from his few lazier days.

He never even bothered to decorate it after living there for, what? Yuuri had been living in the basement of this apartment complex for 5 whole years without any thought to its looks. It was, to be honest, a bit depressing.

“Well no point in worrying over it.” Mumbled Yuuri to the lonely room.

Heaving out a sigh, he finished up his breakfast, which was a small blood packet and some black coffee, and put away his dirty dishes. Moving away from the kitchen Yuuri nabbed his keys from its hook. He then walked over to the door, grabbing his jacket, sneakers, and wallet, and left after locking the door.

The day was nice, sky clearer than it had been the past week. For it being so early, and cold on that matter, there were already a few people out and about. Most were students, some office workers as well. 

Yuuri went to check his watch then looked up. It was far too cold out, but nothing he wasn’t used to, so he took his time getting to work. The rooves were all decorated white with snow, which contrasted with the brick, wood, and glass that made up the stores and homes lining the cobbled streets. 

It was all so different from Japan, making it a constant reminder of how far away from home he was. However, over time, Yuuri found his surroundings welcoming, enjoying the large contrast of cultures.

After allowing his mind to wander for a while, Yuuri found himself at his little café, Yutopia. Yuuri named it after his family’s Onsen, which gave it a small fragment of home.

He walked up to store front, which was mostly glass and brick, and unlocked the door. Walking in the sudden smell of pastries and coffee filtered through the air, into Yuuri’s nose. It was such a nice smell that Yuuri thought it’d never grow old. 

He may have been a vampire, unable to take in nutrients from normal food or taste them, but he could enjoy the scents. The sweet smell of peppermint, the strong scent of coffee, even the fruitiness of pies. He could smell them all, and enjoyed it. 

Making his way through the café he went to the back room, where he left his wallet and took out his apron. The apron was simple, just a solid jade color with a tiny paw print logo on the top left.

Content after tying the apron’s strings a few times around his neck and waist Yuuri walked out of the back room to open the café. The café was small, but had a cozy atmosphere. There was a long half wall the cut off a section of the room for tables, each with jade colored cushioned chairs.

Some tables were square and had a view next the large store front windows, or were circular and tucked in a small corner, however they were mostly centered around the fire place on the far-left wall of the room. The counter on the far-right had some stools pushed near it so customers can enjoy a quick coffee while also paying for their purchases. 

Yuuri liked it, since he was the one that designed it after all. The morning began to roll by as well, handfuls of customers coming in each half-hour. Yutopia was often busy around the afternoons, however, so the morning was comfortably easy, until a certain someone came in.

After waving off another customer Yuuri could hear the front door being slammed opened rather dramatically. Stomping through the café Yuuri could see the young Russian skater, Yuri Plisetsky. The young blond topped Russian skater had become a regular here, normally coming into buy breakfast before practice.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how it happened, he just kind of stomped in one day demanding some food, which he seemed to enjoy. Soon after the skater started coming again, and again, and again. Finally, Yuuri actually worked up the nerve to talk to him, which at first didn’t work, but over time Yuri warmed up to him, he just showed it in the most round-about ways.

“Good morning, Yuri. Having the usual?”

“Of fucking course I am Piggy!” He yelled, plotting himself down on one of the counter stools. “And good morning…” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Yuuri smiled, he was hard to deal with sometimes, but Yuri was a good kid nonetheless. Bobbing around Yuuri grabbed “the usual,” which was a cinnamon roll and strawberry smoothie.

Yuri, while handing Yuuri the money, thanked him and began eating. It was funny watching him eat, since it reminded him of a cat. He’d take a few small nibbles then a huge sip of his drink. It was one of the more endearing factors of the kid, but often times hidden by his angry demeanor.

No one bothered them while they chatted. The two talked about the simple things and exchanged some funny experiences, which normally involved some laughter and a random insult. (Normally from Yuri.)

But what Yuuri enjoyed most of all was when they talked about skating, more specifically Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri always enjoyed skating, he even did it as a hobby once. However, it stayed as a hobby and only that due to his status as a vampire. Even so he enjoyed the sport, and idolized Viktor.

He was amazing, almost godlike. Whenever Yuuri would gush about him Yuri would gag, telling him how lazy and a playboy he was. Yuuri sometimes seemed to forget that Yuri skated with him, and was apparently learning from him as well.

He just couldn’t help it. As a kid Yuuri could admit he a huge crush on the human skater, he even had over 50 some posters of him on his walls. Now, the posters were likely somewhere stored away in his closet in hopes no one would find them. Still though, Yuuri could also admit he still had a small crush on the skater. Even at the fine age of 23.

“Why do you even like about that guy anyways?”

“What do you mean?” Asked Yuuri while quirking an eyebrow.

Yuri heaved a long, drawn out, sigh. “You know!” He made a weird flailing motion with his hands. “Viktor!”

The word flew off his tongue rather quickly, further proving his disgust felt towards the guy. 

Yuuri shrugged, not exactly sure how to reply. It wasn’t because he didn’t know why, it was because he didn’t know how to describe it. He liked his godlike looks, perfect composition, soothing voice, and so on.

“I guess it’s his skating?” 

“Just his skating?”

“Ya, I guess.”

“Pig you are so shitty at describing this. You gotta be specific here.” 

Yuuri huffed crossing his arms. “Fine, you want specifics? The that’s what you’ll get. His skating is well refined, no room for errors. His jumps are flawless, music well chosen, outfits tailored specifically for his body structure. Which might I add his is absolutely perfect-“

“ALRIGHT ENOUGH!”

Abruptly Yuri cuts him off, slamming his fist down on the counter top. Yuuri seemed to have pushed the right buttons with Yuri. So, he showed a small smirk of triumph. 

“You didn’t have to be so specific about it! God, I never knew you were such a fucking fanboy.” 

Turning away Yuuri huffed letting out a soft chuckle. “I just like his skating is all.” 

He lowered his head and sighed. “It was great being able to see him skate when I lived in Japan, it made me forget about the bad stuff.” He chuckled lightly and checked the time. 

Yuri was about to say something, likely about his last comment, till Yuuri cut him off. 

“Yuri, aren’t you gone by now?”

Yuri glanced up and gasped, “OH SHIT, YAKOV IS GOING TO KILL ME!” 

He quickly grabbed his stuff and left a generous tip for Yuuri. Before he left, he quickly turned to Yuuri.

“By the way, Piggy. It’s going to snow like fucking crazy later so…..” He turned away before continuing, “Be careful.”

And before Yuuri could even breath Yuri was already at the door leaving. Sighing, Yuuri leaned onto the counter, watching the boy leave. He couldn’t believe Yuri sometimes, but he felt happy. At least the boy cared.

Sighing he moved his gaze to the window. He wasn’t ready for any more snow, especially when he only took a light jacket to work. Groaning he went back to work, just waiting for afternoon to roll by.

^^^^

Sure, enough to Yuri’s parting words, it snowed, and it snowed a shit ton. It snowed from late in the afternoon to god knows how long. It was probably the most snow they had all month, which was surprising. Mother Nature was probably holding back for this very day.  
No one was in the café anymore, likely stuck on the trams or in their homes. Yuuri regretted not closing early because he was now stuck here due to the heavy snow, way past closing time.

Leaning on the counter Yuuri began screwing with his phone, hoping for some sort of whether update. None, literally none. At this point, Yuuri was just debating on whether or not he should run home, but that likely wasn’t a good idea.

Groaning he decided to scroll through Instagram. Most of it was café ideas, skating, and selfies. He could see some selfies of Phichit and Gaung-Hong, both of which were vampires that he had met online. They were all good friends however, so he quickly liked their posts.

It wasn’t till an hour later that Yuuri heard the door of the café open. Startled, he jumped, almost dropping his phone. Sadly though, after jumping, he landed on his bum against the hardwood floor. 

Sending out a flew of curses (all in Japanese) he could hear the soft pitter patter of boots against the floor. 

“Ugh, excuse me. Do you need some help?”

“What?! Who is-“

Before Yuuri could continue he found his cinnamon eyes meet with turquoise. For a single moment, Yuuri could have sworn time stopped. Right there, in the flesh, stood his idol and crush, Viktor fucking Nikiforov.

He thought maybe he was imaging it, and that maybe the devilishly handsome man standing before him was some trick of the lights. However, unfortunately, that was not the case, and because of this Yuuri thought his heart had completely seized beating.  
“Hello? Earth to worker, you in there?”

Suddenly, Yuuri snapped back to reality and almost completely lost his shit. It was real, Viktor Nikiforov, Russian skater, Yuuri’s crush, and the probably the most gorgeous thing on two legs was standing right before him. There was no way his day was getting any worse than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so inspired to write more after the last chapter. Everyone was so nice and supportive about the prologue and I was super surprised. I am really thankful that such wonderful people are already enjoying this fanfic! I plan on having this be at most 10 chapters now since I think I know what I'm doing now(not really). I hope everyone enjoys the little Yuuri to Yuri moments since I plan on having Yuri be "ultamate wingman" I also apologize for the lack of Viktor, I planned on having him be in this chapter and well introduced but it didn't work out. ;-; Anyways please keep supporting me! It gives me so much inspiration \\*O*/


	3. Chapter 2: The Good and the Bad

 Seeing Viktor Nikiforov in the flesh wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, it was probably the highlight of Yuuri’s day, no, scratch that. It was likely the highlight of Yuuri’s whole life. Never in a million years did he believe he’d meet the guy he fanboyed over for years.

 It really was great and all being able to meet Viktor, but the bad part and worst part of it all was this little thing called “Yuuri’s Anxiety.” Yuuri had no idea how to react to meeting Viktor. Should he play it cool? Act like he had never heard of him before, and serve him like he would any other person that walked into his cafe? Or maybe he should just knell before the godlike male and kiss his snow-covered boots.

 His mind was spinning, with every thought being second guessed by another. So, he just sat on the hardwood floor, wide eyed, staring at Viktor. He probably looked like some idiot sitting there in Viktor’s eyes.

 Maybe Viktor thought he was some dumb kid, or maybe a random foreigner unable to speak Russian. Maybe he even knew that Yuuri was a vampire. Yuuri knew that was close to impossible however, but his anxiety kept the thought in the back of his mind, scratching and crawling its way into Yuuri’s thoughts. Because of this, Yuuri’s voice came out quiet and meek.

 “I uh- umm. Sorry just a moment,” Yuuri stuttered sitting up.

 Viktor leaned back, giving him a confused look. God, how was it possible for Viktor to look so sexy, even when confused? His looks have to be some crime, really.

 Yuuri felt absolutely horrible and stupid. Every negative thought Yuuri assumed Viktor was thinking of him (all random and unrealistic) stabbed him like knives. He seriously wanted to just run out of the café, regardless of the snowfall that hammered against the café’s windows.

 Unfortunately, Yuuri’s feet seemed to have believed it was the time to trip on air, ultimately making an utter fool of himself. He yelped and landed on his bum again with a small groan. Yuuri mentally slapped himself for his royal fuck up.

 Startled Viktor ran around behind the counter to help Yuuri up. Yuuri really wanted to shrug him off however, but didn’t want to seem rude. He already made a fool of himself, making himself seem rude would only dampen is mood even more. So, he allowed himself to be helped by his idol.

 Viktor was pretty cold, even with his gloves on he could feel how the cold air outside had nipped Viktor’s skin. Yuuri instantly thought of giving his idol some hot chocolate. He may be a wreck right now, but that didn’t mean Yuuri couldn’t worry a little for a “customer.”

 “Are you okay?! You almost hit your head off the counter,” Viktor asked worryingly after settling Yuuri on his two feet.

 “Um, ya. I’m all good now, sorry about that.”

 Yuuri went to go busy himself with dusting himself off, not wanting to make eye contact with Viktor. The thought made him a little skittish. He would probably blush like crazy when their eyes met if he didn’t recompose himself.

 “I was just a little startled,” Muttered Yuuri.

 Viktor let out a small chuckle, and god did it sound so charming. It made Yuuri’s knees feel a little weak and sent shivers up his spin.

 “A little seems like an understatement, but no need to be sorry.”

 Finally, Viktor moved away from Yuuri, which allowed him to let out a long breath of relief that he’d been unaware of holding in. Now Viktor was sitting on one of the counter stools, right across from Yuuri.

 When Yuuri finally looked up all he saw was Viktor. To be honest, he seemed a little domestic. He wasn’t wearing any extravagant costumes or ice skates like Yuuri was so used to. Just an average winter coat, jeans, and a green scarf. Yuuri really was lucky to see Viktor like this. He was just contently resting his chin on his hand, glancing over to Yuuri.

 And for a moment, the two were quiet. They just kind of stared at one another, finally able to clearly see what the other looked like. Yuuri had seen Viktor’s face numerus of times on television but it felt like nothing now that he saw Viktor up close in person.

He was breath taking. His face was perfectly chiseled and skin like porcelain. His platinum fringe fell over his aqua eyes that were hidden behind his long lashes. He was gorgeous, and just a look made Yuuri want to swoon.

 But Yuuri had to snap out of his cloud nine state. He was an adult and the owner of this café on that matter. As long as Viktor was in his café he’d serve him as he would any other customer. Yuuri, braking eye contact, turned around to grab a small mug from a large glass cabinet that stood behind him.

 He turned and placed it in front of Viktor, sending him a friendly smile. For a moment, Viktor gave him a funny look, which made Yuuri a little worried. Did he think he was weird or something? He was just offering to make him a warm beverage, it couldn’t be that strange. Maybe there was something weird on the mug, but when he checked it was just a simple green mug.

 Mentally, Yuuri thanked himself for not pulling out some kid’s mug. That would have ended in a disaster. When he looked back up to Viktor, he noticed a small tint of red flash across his nose. Yuuri quickly wrote it off as Viktor just being cold, so he ushered towards the mug.

 “You seem kind of cold, so would you like some hot chocolate?”

 Viktor stared for a minute, and then smiled. “Of course, how could I refuse a cup of hot chocolate from such a cute worker?”

 Instantly, not even skipping a beat, Yuuri turned a stunning shade of red. So, the rumors were true, Viktor was a total flirt. Coughing, he instantly turned his back to Viktor and began busying himself with the beverage.

 Making hot chocolate was something Yuuri knew how to do by heart, but with Viktor around, the concept felt a bit foreign. He was seriously just so happy and confused at the same time, his head had become a train wreck.

 After a couple minutes Yuuri handed Viktor a warm mug of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows doted about. Grinning, Viktor took the cup from Yuuri with a nod of thanks. Taking a long sip Viktor let out a long, pleased, sigh, placing the cup back on the counter.

 “Ahhh, I haven’t had a good cup of hot chocolate in so long.”

 Yuuri chuckled, “That’s a little surprising.”

 Viktor glanced up from behind his fringe and sent Yuuri a fond look, “Oh but it’s true, this is simply the best mug I’ve had. How much will I owe you?”

 Yuuri waved off Viktor’s question quickly. “Nothing, it’s on the house.”

 Viktor sent him a questioning look. “Are you sure?”

 “Yup, the café is closed anyways. I don’t see much point in asking for pay when I offered anyways.”

 Quickly Viktor glanced back towards the café’s doors. Sure, enough the open sign was flipped, signaling the café had been closed for more than an hour. Viktor looked back to Yuuri with a pleading look.

 “Oh damn, do you mind if I stay a bit longer? Just till the storm is over anyways?”

 Yuuri could literally feel his heart do a backflip. Viktor? Staying here? SERIOUSLY? Yuuri didn’t even have to think before quickly giving Viktor an energetic nod. “I don’t mind at all!”

 Viktor quickly thanked him, giving him a beautiful smile. Like some school girl, Yuuri blushed, but for a strange reason. He wasn’t blushing just because Viktor was smiling at him, but because of how it looked. His smiled was true and caring, a smile Yuuri had never seen him make on television.

 For a moment, he felt special. Viktor was giving him such a wonderful smile, he couldn’t help but blush, albeit smiling in return. However, Yuuri dispelled the thought of being “special.” He was just a vampire with a stupid crush, nothing more, and nothing less.

 After that, the two just talked. It wasn’t like the small chats Yuuri often times had with Yuri, no, this talk was far from it. They talked about simple things, but they just felt like the world.

 They laughed, and smiled at each other, and only each other. It was great, more than anything Yuuri could have hoped for. Over time Yuuri’s anxieties had subsided, allowing him to fully enjoy their conversation.

 “So, your name is Yuuri, huh? That’s funny, I actually know another Yuuri, however he’s a bit rambunctious,” Said Viktor.

 That’s right, Yuuri almost forgot about Yuri. He also almost forgot that he shared a name with the Russian punk. It was a little ironic, however. The two were polar opposites, which was pretty funny.

 Yuuri snickered, “A small world I suppose.”

 “You’re right. Oh, and I should tall you my name too. It’s Viktor Nikiforov.”

 Before Yuuri could stop himself, his lips already moved saying, “I know.”

 Viktor looked at him, his mouth forming a “O.” Quickly, Yuuri mentally slapped himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he must have sounded so stupid. He may have even made Viktor uncomfortable, which was the very last thing Yuuri ever want to do.

 “I mean- I ughh-!” Quickly, Yuuri went to apologize, but his mind drew a complete blank, unable to compute.

 There was a moment of silence between them. It wasn’t awkward, just really unexplainable. Suddenly, the silence was destroyed with Viktor’s hearty laughter.

 Before Yuuri could ask why the Russian was going into hysterics, said Russian looked up to him, putting a hand onto his shoulder in attempts to keep himself up right. Yuuri normally wasn’t one for touchy, feely things, but Viktor wasn’t being aggressive or pushy like Yuuri was used to, so he just stood there, stalk still.

 “All this time that we talked!! I never! Noticed!” Laughed Viktor, trying to catch his breath.

 Viktor withdrew is hand to whip away a few tears forming in his eyes. Yuuri couldn’t tell who Viktor was really laughing at. Maybe it was Yuuri and his quietness, or himself and his ignorance, but Yuuri preferred to think it was the latter.

 “I’m guessing since you’ve heard about me that you like ice skating?” Questioned Viktor.

 “Liked” was an understatement, Yuuri adored skating. Back when he lived in Japan, it was his escape from the harsh bullying that he suffered. The memories of gliding across the ice filtered through his mind, making him smile.

 “Yes, I adore skating.” He said fondly.

 Viktor looked to Yuuri for a second, catching a glimpse at his pure bliss. Viktor seemed to have tugged at some heart strings in Yuuri when he asked about skating, and he was absolutely pleased. Yuuri looked so pretty when he was thinking of skating, so much so that Viktor blushed.

 Viktor quickly composed himself and smiled. Yuuri really was a secret beauty. “I really am lucky.” Said Viktor.

 Yuuri knit him a brow, sending him a confused look. In return Viktor giggled, giving Yuuri a flirty look.

 “You’re cute, kind, and enjoy skating. I really am lucky to have met you today.” Said Viktor, giving Yuuri his signature wink.

 Yuuri stood, stalk still, but in contrast his mind was exploding. Did Viktor just flirt? To him? _No way, I’m calling bullshit, this isn’t real life._

Blushing, Yuuri looked down to twiddle with his fingers. Well he had to say something, no point in doing nothing.

 “I don’t know how to react.” He muttered, shoulders scrunching up to hid his face.

 Viktor just smiled. Yuuri truly was something, he wasn’t going to lie. He also wasn’t going to lie about how smitten he was. Still, he didn’t want to go jumping the gun on himself, especially with Yuuri. If he truly was smitten, he wasn’t going to mess this up.

 Glancing over to the front windows of the café, Viktor could notice that the snow was now nothing more than a few flurries. The snow really did pile up, but it was nothing that would stop him from walking back to his apartment.

 Following Viktor’s gaze, Yuuri also notices the lack in snow. It was bittersweet really. Yuuri did want to go home, shower, and just relax overall, but he also wanted to spend more time with Viktor.

 “I guess the snow died down enough for us to leave.” Said Viktor.

 Yuuri nodded, “I’ll walk you out, I still need to close up.”

 Following Yuuri, Viktor walked outside only to be faced with a blast of cold air. It took him a moment to regain his breath, but once collected he looked back over to Yuuri.

 Viktor wasn’t quite sure how he wanted to leave Yuuri. Maybe a simple goodbye would do, or a get home safely. As he thought Yuuri was working up the nerve to say some of his own words, however.

 “It was nice talking with you.” Said Yuuri meekly. He gulped, nervously rubbing his neck. “You should come by again, I mean, as long as you have time that is.”

 Oh god, if Viktor wasn’t fully smitten before, he was now. Yuuri was just too good, he really was lucky to have met him. He mentally thanked his past self for not leaving practice early, and instead staying late.

 “Of course, I’ll comeback! I’ll make sure to drop by after practice whenever I get time!” He stated enthusiastically.

 Yuuri seemed surprised, he even jumped a little. However, he smiled nonetheless, giving Viktor the happiest one he could muster. Soon after the two parted ways, albeit a little unwillingly. After Viktor left Yuuri stood there, allowing their meeting to play through his mind a few times.

 Maybe meeting Viktor wasn’t the worst thing ever.

***^^^***

 It was around 10 at night when Yuuri finally got home, but he was still far too happy for words. Meeting Viktor was amazing and he couldn’t help but dot over it as he lied in bed.

 For a while he wondered if it was all wrong, a mistake even. He was a vampire after all, maybe Viktor would hate him, despise him even. But he was to happy, he didn’t want to ruin the moment for himself.

 If Viktor ever cared about Yuuri to the point of where he learned of Yuuri’s status, he’d cross that bridge when it came along. For now, Yuuri was absolutely ecstatic and so very cot up in the moment.

 However, he was pulled back to earth when his phone lit up, signaling a notification. Grinning like a mad man, Yuuri scrolled through his phone till, suddenly, his heart stopped.

 The words were bold, and heart stopping. They stood out like a sore thumb making Yuuri want to cry. Gasping, Yuuri ran to his refrigerator, discarding his phone in the process. When he checked his blood supply, which was only two blood packs, he could feel his heart being exchange for his stomach and his cloud nine attitude shatter.

 It was a notification from the blood bank, a warning or harbinger of bad luck for those like Yuuri whose blood supply was little to none.

 It read, **“BLOOD BANK DRY, BLOOD SUPPLY LOW. UNABLE TO GIVE BLOOD FOR ONE FULL MONTH.”**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeeee! Another chapter. I didn't expect this one to be so long but hopefully their meeting was okay. Maybe? I enjoyed writing it but I have mixed feelings about the final product. Also if you can't tell by the ending Yuuri is going to be very "thirsty." That right, it was all a pun! Anyways, I just couldn't leave this chapter off on a high note, gotta build suspense, ya know? Hopefully you all enjoyed? Hopefully? /^U^/


	4. Chapter 3: March Comes Marching In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Vampires can go for long periods of time (a little over a week) without blood

 Yuuri had no idea where the weekend went, and by late Sunday night he didn’t even want to know. After being brutally pushed off cloud nine and into his disgusting reality on Friday night he felt like absolute shit. He was far too upset and emotional to even look into his situation without having a nervous breakdown.

 He just had no idea what to do. A Blood Bank going dry was nothing new to Yuuri, and if anything, normal. He’d went through plenty during his times in both Japan and Russia. Usually Blood Banks would go dry for one of two reasons. One, no one wanted to work there seeing how only humans were allowed to do so. Or two, lack of blood donations.

 Blood Banks relied solely on humans, which was ironic seeing how a good amount wanted nothing to do with vampires. Blood Blanks always had issues in the ways they were set up, whether it be from protesting workers to absolute horrendous establishments. However, vampires had no way of supplying themselves with blood unless they wanted to turn into absolutely ravenous beasts and deter other humans’ trust in them. So, they begrudgingly relied on the Blood Banks.

 Thanks to this, Yuuri had suffered at least ten blood shortages in his life, seven of which were spent in Japan with his family. The first seven were easier to go through since his family had a small blood storage in their basement. Yuuri and his mother also, had his father and Mari to rely on, if worse-case scenario were to appear.

 Then there were the shortages in Russia. These shortages, at least in Yuuri’s eyes, seemed a bit more frequent but less hazardous. Back in Japan Yuuri’s family was normally given a very short notice for when blood was unable to be supplied, however Russia very was different.

 The Blood Banks here were very precise and on time with their distributions. After having registered Yuuri received plenty of notices with each describing to him how blood supply was doing and how long till his next blood supply would be ready for him. Plus, if there was even the smallest chance of a shortage Yuuri would have, at the minimum, a two weeks-notice in advance which was a huge, and welcomed, contrast to Japan’s. However, there Yuuri lied, panicking and whimpering over the three days’ notice that now stood before him.

 Yuuri was just lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He’s never had to deal with something so last minute. Three days, one blood pack, and a whole month of thirst around the corner. How was he supposed to salvage a single blood pack for the whole month of March on his own?

 Groaning, Yuuri shifted to his side so he could send a quick glance to his phone. The thought of maybe calling his family bubbled into his mind, but he quickly brushed it aside. He didn’t want to bother them now, he didn’t have the guts to anyways. Besides, he’d be doing more bad than good. His family would do nothing but worry and he feared things would quickly spiral downwards from there.

 They couldn’t even offer Yuuri anything other than a few words of encouragement over the phone if they even tried to help. The only thing they could do to help was send him blood, which was impossible as it would have to some from overseas. Blood wasn’t even allowed out of the country it was found in anyways due to the worry of disease spreading.

 Exhausted, he rubbed at his irritated eyes. He cried a lot the last three days, most leading him into a restless slumber. He had to get up, he had to do something about his situation, he just had to do something other than wallowing in his own tears at least.

 Lazily lifting his arm, he grabbed his phone to check the time. It was late, 9:30 P.M. to be precise. For as much as he wanted to skip work tomorrow, Yuuri needed some sort of income and if he wasn’t actually sick (which would be a lot better right now) so he had to go.

 Picking himself up, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood. He wobbled for a moment, trying to regain his unsteady balance. He was a little thirsty seeing how he hadn’t drank anything in the last three days but he quickly waved the thirst out of his mind. If he was going to salvage, he couldn’t drink now. Stumbling out of his bedroom, he walked towards his tiny, off to the side, kitchen.

 Fumbling for the light switch Yuuri finally found it with a small ‘click’ and a flash of white light. Adjusting to the lights, Yuuri squinted while plotting himself down on a kitchen stool. Blinking a few times, he looked to his phone noticing a few messages had popped up in the last hour.

 Most were from Phichit talking about something having to do with “shitposts on Tumblr” and “selfies are pure artwork.” He quickly wrote them off as Phichit’s usual early morning thoughts (since it was 1am in Thailand) and texted him back goodnight.

 A few others were from Gaung-Hong telling him goodnight and such, as per usual. Sending him a quick ‘goodnight’ like he did with Phichit Yuuri began scrolling through a few more notifications till one of them caught his eye.

 It was the Blood Bank one, and with a small sigh, he deleted it.  Cradling his head in his hands he let out an irritated grumble at the sudden reminder for why he lugged himself out of bed. He got up, wasn’t that enough?

 Glances towards the fridge he could feel another nervous breakdown creeping up on him as his breathes became short and quick. Shaking his head in discomfort he instantly looked away. He wasn’t ready to look at the blood, he wasn’t calm enough to even attempt at rationing it out either.

 Deciding it was a lost cause, Yuuri walked into the living room and fell into the loveseat while making himself comfy. He would sleep there tonight seeing how he was far too exhausted, both mentally and physically. So, he just lied down and leisurely began dozing off.

 ^^^

 The next morning, the best way to describe how Yuuri felt was utter and complete shit. When he shuffled into the bathroom and saw how he looked, he almost collapsed.

 His eyes were still a bit puffy and red from his breakdown, and bags were beginning to settle under his eyes. His raven locks were sticking up in several places, and although he brushed his hair several times, a good amount of hair was still sticking up. Ultimately making him look a disheveled mess of a vampire.

 Letting out an agitated whine he brushed his teeth and dressed himself in the comfiest, and nicest, clothes he could find, which ended up being some loose-fitting jeans and a flannel.

 Right after dressing himself he didn’t even bother grabbing himself some coffee on his way out. Although vampires couldn’t taste the bitterness of the coffee or be affected by the caffeine Yuuri like drinking in the warmth, which normally woke him up. However, he just couldn’t be bothered to make any today, so he left.

 By the time, he made it to the café and turned the sign to ‘open’ he felt so nervous and anxious. He couldn’t help but worry about his situation, regardless of how many customers he busied himself with. Everything felt so very hopeless.

 He thought working would help take his mind off everything, but it only stressed him more. He wanted to just go home and sleep, run away from all his problems, but he felt so weighed down by the reality of it all. He needed to start doing something, he needed to act like an adult. Even with that thought in mind, Yuuri felt so much discomfort, but that seemed to subsided for a while when Yuri came strolling in with his signature scowl.

 Before Yuri even sat down Yuuri already started making him the usual. He may have felt horrible but he still wanted to get the kid some breakfast seeing how Yuuri noticed he came in a bit later than usual.

 When he turned around to hand Yuri his food he realized how much of a wreck the kid looked. He reminded him of himself earlier that morning, however, the look in his eyes were of pure murder.

 With disheveled blond hair and wrinkled clothes Yuri snatched the food and thanked Yuuri with a small grumble. Yuuri was a bit curious onto why he looked so upset, but he didn’t feel the need to go poking around in Yuri’s business. Especially when he slammed the money on the counter.

 Letting out a long sigh Yuuri turned on his heels and began washing away at a few cups and plates. He was pretty sure Yuri wasn’t going to be talking to him today till he heard a, “Oi Piggy!” Behind him.

 Not even turning to face him Yuuri replied with, “Yes, Yuri?”

 “Viktor came in here on Friday, didn’t he?”

 At the mention of Viktor’s name, he turned, knitting a brow to the murderous blond. “How did you know?”

 Suddenly Yuri face palmed, instantly turning an angry shade of red. _Oh god, he’s going to lose it._

“That ass-hat wouldn’t shut up over the weekend about a certain Asian café worker.” He growled pointing over to a flustered Yuuri. Viktor speaking of him? To Yuri? What the hell kind of rabbit hole did Yuuri jump down?

 He gulped, suddenly finding interest in the floor. “We only talked for a while. We both had to wait out the storm so we stayed here. That’s all.”

 Yuri stared at him for a moment and just raised his hands in the air the same way as someone would when signaling surrender. “I’m so fucking done Pig you’ve got no idea. That ass-hat of a champion texted me about you every night for almost 2 hours. I don’t know how he did it, but he did. I tried to ignore his sorry ass but it was damn near impossible.

 Everything magically turned back around to you. I swear if I started talking about global warming the guy would turn it right back around to you somehow.”

 Still glaring at him, Yuuri just looked back at Yuri, flabbergasted. How was Viktor able to talk about him for so long when they only spoke for, at most, 3 hours. Even if Yuri was blowing it a bit out of proportions, Yuuri still felt a bit conflicted. Should he find it creepy, endearing, or both?

 “Well, I uh. Jeez I’ve got nothing to say.”

 “Well you shouldn’t. Just be prepared when he swings by later.”

 “He’s coming back?!” Yuuri asked in slight disbelief. He did remember asking for him to come back, of course, but he also remembered Viktor agreeing. However, he thought maybe Viktor would forget over the weekend.

 “Of course, he is dumbass. Did you not listen when I told you how hooked he is on you?!”

 Sheepishly, Yuuri nodded. “I did, yes. I just can’t imagine why Viktor would be so hooked on me,” He said innocently.

 Yuri looked at him and sighed. “You’re so fucking ignorant that it actually hurts me.” Shaking his head, he sighed. Yuuri was supposed to be older than him, how could he not realize Viktor is hooked on him because he has a _crush_ on him.

 Still ignorant, Yuuri cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 “Of course you don’t, now take my fucking tip cause I’m leaving,” Said Yuri, shoving a rather generous tip into Yuuri’s hands.

 Rolling his eyes Yuuri waved Yuri off with a soft smile. “Have a nice day!”

 Huffing, Yuri waved him off as well while he walked away. Yuuri chuckled, Yuri really was never going to change. But he still had no idea why Viktor would be so hooked on him. He was just Yuuri, the thirsty, ugly, socially awkward vampire.

 Sighing he glanced to the clock. If Viktor was coming in later like Yuri said, he still had a while. So, begrudgingly, he went back to work.

^^^

 It was a bit later in the afternoon when Viktor appeared. The café only had a few other customers, all of which were too preoccupied to notice the living legend stroll on in.

 Viktor sat himself down in the same stool as Friday, almost as though it were natural. For a minute Yuuri panicked. What was he supposed do? Or say?

 Taking in a small breath he turned and offered Viktor a soft smile. “Welcome back?” He said, making it seem more like a question by mistake.

 Viktor laughed offering Yuuri a smile as well. “You say that as a question?”

 “I mean uh… Ya? Maybe?” Said Yuuri as he slowly began laughing.

 Their meeting couldn’t have been anymore awkward yet the two amazingly found it funny.

 Pushing his fringe out of the way, Viktor leaned forward in hopes of closing some space between the two. “Anyways, I was hoping you didn’t mind me staying here for a while, at least till closing?”

 Yuuri looked over to the clock. Viktor would be staying here for 2 hours. Yuuri wasn’t really sure what they would do in that time, considering Yuuri would still be helping out a few customers here and there. He was also curious if Viktor would even have the time to stay so long, didn’t he have practice?

 Looking back to Viktor he gave him questioning look, “Are you sure? I’ll probably be tending to a few customers, and you still have practice and such for skating.”

 Viktor shook his head, waving away Yuuri’s worried look. “My practice for the day is over so I see no need to worry over it. Besides, I don’t mind if you have to help with some customers. Being here is relaxing enough.”

 Yuuri chuckled, which made Viktor’s heart do backflips. God Viktor could not handle Yuuri’s cuteness.

 “Well if you say so, would you like something to drink then?”

 Viktor glanced over to the side, noticing the small menu that was placed neatly on the wall. After giving it a few seconds of thought he looked back over to Yuuri with a smile. 

 “A Chai Latte would be lovely, please.”

 Grinning Yuuri turned, grabbing the necessary materials. “I haven’t made that in a while.” He commented.

 Viktor let out a pleasant hum, “I bet it’ll be good regardless.”

 Yuuri laughed and continued making the beverage while also chatting with Viktor. Similar to how things went on Friday, the two talked to no end, which made Yuuri overwhelmingly happy.

 However, the way this chat differed was when Viktor spook about skating, knowing now that Yuuri had a good comprehension of the sport. Surprisingly, Yuuri found Viktor speaking about it a lot, and with much admiration. It was, in all honesty, nice. Although Yuuri could have guessed Viktor admired the sport, he could now see how much Viktor lit up when speaking about, similar to that of child.

 It was just another new thing he learned about his idol, and another thing what made him seem even more human than he originally thought.

 By the time, he had to close and send Viktor off Yuuri was happily content, and already wanting to see Viktor again. Thankfully, before Viktor left, he already promised to come back after practice in the following days.

 And throughout all of this, Yuuri realized, he wasn’t thirsty. From the moment, he waited for Viktor to come to the café to the second he left, he realized he was so caught up in Viktor that he couldn’t be bothered to worry about his thirst issues.

 Viktor wasn’t the key to solving his thirst, Yuuri knew that, but he was what made his hopelessness and anxieties melt away. Yuuri wanted to see Viktor, but he’d have to ration his blood and pull himself together.

 “I want to see Viktor.” Yuuri muttered to himself while packing away his things, readying himself to go home. “But I have to try, I have to make it through this.”

 And suddenly March didn’t seem so hopeless anymore, because Yuuri suddenly had Viktor to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably going to be my least favorite since it was such a bitch to type. I retyped it twice, thus why I am uploading a bit later than what I anticipated. Any who hopefully it turned out alright. I feel the ending may have bin a bit rushed but things will be getting a lot better from here. (Hint hint: Viktor and Yuuri may be going on a date next Chapter) Anyways everyone has been so supportive lately and it just fills me with joy and muse. I love reading everyone's comments so please don't be afraid to leave something small for me to read!


	5. Chapter 4: Love and Awkwardness

 After Yuuri jumped out of his hopelessly emotional state he went straight home so he could begin rationing out his blood pack. He’d need enough blood from a single blood pack so it’d last him a month, and if that weren’t enough to indicate anything, he had his work cut out for him. Usually blood packs were pretty big and a single one would be able to give you a week’s worth of blood, depending on the amount you drank.

 Yuuri seriously wanted to skip the rationing all together and just become a hermit for a month, however he would rather not die of thirst, for that’d be a rather anticlimactic ending to his life. And there was, of course, Viktor. Viktor was his little ‘push’ to keep going, a single thread that was stretched out to him in the darkness. Oh, how Yuuri wanted to take that thread, and so he did.

 By 10 o’clock at night Yuuri had successfully rationed out his blood pack and although it may have seemed like a good thing, it was far from it. It didn’t matter how many times Yuuri recounted and rearranged the blood, he wouldn’t have enough to last him the whole month. So, he was now stuck in a worse-case scenario where, the solution was far from satisfying.

 He wouldn’t be able to drink blood every day. Yuuri had, of course, gone through numerous occasions where he didn’t drink blood for one or two days, as he did over the weekend. However, he’d soon after drink one or two glasses of blood, but now, he couldn’t even drink more than half a glass to restore himself due to rations. It was a bit nerve racking, but if he took care of himself, he’d make it, barely.

 Yuuri at some point wondered while rationing if he should just drink blood every other week, but he soon advised against it. Vampires were known to being able to go for, at most, a week without blood, but there’d be consequences, harsh ones at that. For one, they’d be exhausted to the point of collapsing. They’d also be severely malnourished, which was far from healthy. Maybe, a week without blood was a good idea, but Yuuri doubted he’d be able to run the café while depriving himself.

 Letting out a shaky sigh Yuuri rested his head in his arms. He, thankfully, had some blood to restore himself partially after rationing, however he still felt beat. He probably would feel this way for the remainder of the month as well, which made him groan. Yuuri, while rationing, and even while he rested, wondered why he was even doing this? Why was he trying so hard? Then, an image of Viktor would flash through his mind, making his breath hitch and his body lax.

 That was why, it was because of Viktor. Yuuri found it a bit funny, that having only known Viktor, personally, for two days he was being so influenced by him. However, he wanted to get to know Viktor more, because he was _just so happy_ to even know him, period. Call him greedy, but that’s all he wanted, simple and pure.

 Yuuri knew he was being fairly influenced by Viktor for only just meeting him, but Viktor felt worth it. If stumbling through anxiety and thirst, just to see a more domestic side of Viktor was what it took out of Yuuri, then that’s what he’d do.

 Yawning, Yuuri halted his bustling thoughts in favor of dragging himself to his own bedroom. That night, Yuuri slept peacefully, because now he knew. He knew after rationing that seeing Viktor for Viktor could be possible, and that just made him so _happy_.

 ^^^^

 After a week of living off of rations, Yuuri was pretty anxious. He had to continuously stop himself from just downing a whole glass of blood, and he was stressed out to the max because of it. Yet, he felt a bit levitated after speaking with Viktor, whom came in everyday after practice.

 It was absolutely amazing. He was able to learn so much about Viktor in such a short time. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel happy as each new thing he learnt about Viktor was something he’d never dreamt of learning in any magazine or interview about the Russian legend before.

 Yuuri, for example, learned about Viktor’s preference on chocolates (which was surprisingly dark chocolate) as well as his favorite types of movies and novels. Each fact was small, but Yuuri saw them as the world, and this was great, but there was one fact in particular that stood out or rather, slapped him right in the face. It was Viktor’s pure admiration for his dog, Makkachin.

 Yuuri, like most of Viktor’s fans, heard of his dog. Hell, Yuuri even had a poodle similar to Makkachin since Viktor had one to, of course he knew of Makkachin, but not of Viktor’s admiration. Yuuri swore, if anyone heard about how much Viktor loved Makkachin, they’d think the dog was his own child, which seemed to be the case in Viktor’s eyes.

 “Oh, but Yuuri you have to see what Makkachin did this time, look look!” Said Viktor ushering his phone over to Yuuri.

 “Viktor, you have to let me finish cleaning first.” Replied Yuuri, rather exhaustedly. Yuuri had been dealing with Viktor’s obsessions over his dog for far too long now, Viktor was lucky that Yuuri liked him so much, or he’d probably be brain dead by now.

 Whining childishly, Viktor sagged down onto the counter, resting his chin on its cold tiles. “But Yuuri!” Whined Viktor. “She did something you wouldn’t believe this time!”

 Sighing, Yuuri turned to face Viktor, placing a hand on his hip.

 “Let me guess, she started playing with bubbles, again didn’t she?” Yuuri deadpanned.

 “But she’s really cute looking this time, Yuuri! You simply must see it.”

 Yuuri, for as much as he liked Viktor, couldn’t help but groan. This man was a like a doting father, except his ‘child’ was a large poodle. Sometimes, Yuuri wondered if Viktor’s affections were a bit stretched, even for a hardcore dog lover.

 Moving over to Viktor, Yuuri sent a small look to the accursed image. If Yuuri hadn’t seen a similar image yesterday, he would have awed. However, he instead opted for an eye roll and a small huff.

 “Viktor.” He grumbled.

 Viktor, with no shame, laughed impishly, which in return made Yuuri’s heart flutter. He really needed to stop doing that, he was an adult, not a school girl.

 Letting out a content sigh, Viktor rested his chin on his hand as he leaned towards Yuuri. Lately, Viktor noticed Yuuri seemed a bit tired, but he was working hard nonetheless. Yuuri was even dealing with his own devilish actions, which made his admirations for the boy grow. He wanted to ask him out on a date, he really did. However, if knowing Yuuri for a week told Viktor anything, it was that he was super shy.

 The way Yuuri stuttered whenever he caught Viktor’s flirt or awkwardly shifted when asked questions about himself only further proved his shyness. It was because of this shyness, and their relationship so far, that Viktor doubted Yuuri would agree to a date. However, Viktor still wanted to ask the boy out, so he decided a more roundabout method would be required.

 With a sly smile, Viktor began scrolling through his phone. Making sure to grab Yuuri’s attention, since he already started working again. Viktor then let out a long, drawn out, sigh.

 “Oh Yuuri, it’s such a shame you haven’t met Makkachin in person.”

 “I guess, Makkachin is pretty cute after all,” Said Yuuri as he turned his attention back to Viktor.

 Viktor quickly added Yuuri’s love for dogs to his long list of ‘Reasons to Love Katsuki Yuuri’ before responding.

 “Then would you like to meet her?”

 Yuuri literally jumped out of his skin. Was Viktor actually suggesting what he thought he was?

  “What do you, ugh, mean?” Yuuri gulped.

  “I mean, you should come meet her sometime when you’re off of work.” Said Viktor with a smirk.

 Oh god, he was. Viktor was offering to meet with him _outside_ of work. Yuuri wanted to quickly scream no. He knew the meeting would be for Makkachin, and Makkachin only but Yuuri doubted he’d be able to stay calm around Viktor outside of work. And there he was telling himself earlier to stop being a little school girl.

 Calming himself, Yuuri decided to look at things in a more positive aspect. This meeting would, of course, mean he could see Viktor outside of work. This also meant that, he would get to see more Viktor than he normally would, which didn’t sound half bad. Besides, Yuuri was always up to seeing cute dogs, regardless of how tired he was.

 Pursing his lips, he looked to Viktor, only to receive a charming smirk. Yuuri groaned while nervously rubbing his neck. He really wanted to go, and he just couldn’t turn Viktor down, especially with that smile he wore. However, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him no.

But for once Yuuri didn’t want that nagging feeling to get the best of him. He didn’t want to submit to his anxiety, not when Viktor was there. He knew he might mess up once or twice if he said yes, but he’d fix them.

 “Okay, that sounds…. Nice.” Yuuri uttered, turning his face so the small blush he had worked up couldn’t be seen. Instantly, Viktor jumped out of sheer joy as he clasped Yuuri’s hands.

 “Makkachin will be so excited! Since you’re okay with it, we should meet up tomorrow, ya?”

 Yuuri’s mind was racing the moment he felt Viktor’s hands on his own. They were so warm and soft that Yuuri couldn’t help but blush. And when Viktor asked to meet tomorrow he almost gasped. He didn’t think it’d happen so quick, but he didn’t think it was too bad.

 “Um, sure Viktor.”

 A little to excitedly, Viktor grabbed his phone and a pen. Snatching a napkin, he drawled down a phone number, or rather, his phone number and passed it to Yuuri.

 “I can text you about the time later, if you’ll give me your number that is.”

 Yuuri froze as he blushed. Him and Viktor were exchanging phone numbers, nothing to intricate. Yuuri had exchanged numbers plenty of times before, however, doing it with Viktor made it seem so foreign. Yuuri seriously needed to chill, it was just a phone number.

 Yuuri quickly took out his phone and exchanged numbers. It was quick and easy, but Yuuri still felt jumpy. He actually exchanged numbers with Viktor Nikiforov, it really gave Yuuri a slap to the face as he realized how far their relationship had gone in just a week.

 Soon after Viktor had left the café, stating that he’d text Yuuri later. Yuuri was so happy, regardless of his idiotic blush and clambering heart. Their meeting may only be because of Makkachin, but just seeing Viktor anywhere but Yutopia made him excited.

 He wasn’t going to mess this up, he couldn’t give his anxiety that pleasure.

 ^^^^^  
 The next day Yuuri had found himself at a small park just a block away from his apartment. It wasn’t that cold out, and there was barely any snow left so it was perfect for a nice stroll.

 Viktor had texted him almost an hour after he got home yesterday that they’d meet at the park at twelve thirty and that Makkachin was excited to meet him. Yuuri found it quite endearing that Viktor was so excited about their meeting, but that endearment was a double-edged blade.

Because Yuuri could tell Viktor was so excited he spent so much time worrying over the smallest of things. He didn’t want do something stupid, or wear something strange that would defenestrate Viktor’s excitement the moment they met. Logically, Yuuri doubted that’d be the case, but he just couldn’t help himself.

 After a few moments of waiting by himself, Yuuri could hear the soft pitter patter of paws and the loud clambering of shoes pending towards him. When he looked over from the small bench he was sitting on, Yuuri smiled.

 Suddenly his worries about meeting Viktor were washed away into a sudden sense of relief. Viktor was running to him with a poodle keeping pace. Instantly, Yuuri knew that the dog was Makkachin, whom even from a distance was far more adorable than any picture he had seen.

 “Yuuri!” Viktor called as he stopped, trying to catch his breath. However, he failed seeing how Makkachin had begun lovingly licking at Viktor’s face the moment he bent down.

 Words could not describe how charming the scene was as it played out right before Yuuri’s eyes. Without even noticing it appear, Yuuri found himself cracking a large grin. He was so very glad now that he came.

 Laughing, Viktor ushered for Makkachin to move away so that he could get up. Looking over to Yuuri Viktor couldn’t help but allow a small tint of red grace his face. Yuuri truly was beautiful when he smiled, but the grin he wore was pure bliss. Viktor felt so happy.

 “Well Yuuri, this is Makkachin.” He said glancing from Yuuri to Makkachin. “And Makkachin this is Yuuri.”

 As though Makkachin could understand Viktor (which Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if she did) she barked, jumping onto Yuuri. With a loud huff Yuuri chuckled, lovingly petting Makkachin’s fluffy fur.

 After that Viktor, and Yuuri began strolling around the park, with Makkachin constantly at Yuuri’s feet. Makkachin seemed to adore Yuuri, as she continuously craved his attention. Viktor was pretty happy about this turn of events as well since it just showed how nice of a person Yuuri was, Makkachin only liked the best after all.

 However, it wasn’t till the three took a break that there little ‘outing’ took a strange direction. After strolling through the park the three found themselves sitting at a picnic bench while soaking in the scenery.

 “So Yuuri, what do you think of Makkachin now that you’ve met her?” Asked Viktor.

 Smiling, Yuuri rubbed the back of Makkachin’s ear, chuckling when he received a pleased bark.

 “I think Makkachin is absolutely perfect. I guess I understand now why you gush about her all the time.”

 Laughing, Viktor leaned forward so that he could see Yuuri’s face. “Finally, Yuuri you can understand her….” Suddenly Viktor’s voice began to trail off as he stared at Yuuri’s eyes.

 They reminded him of a cat’s. They were like slits and his irises seemed intense and vibrate, more than usual that is. If he was being honest, Viktor could have sworn he saw a tint of red in them, which was odd since they were normally a light cinnamon. Currently, Viktor was just starring at Yuuri, who was now knitting him a brow.

 “Viktor?”

 Without warning, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s glasses off his face in a swift motion, leaving the raven-haired boy to squint at his lose in vision.

 “Viktor, what are you doing?” Yuuri hissed at the lack of sight.

 “Just admiring your eyes.” He replied.

 Blushing Yuuri shook his head. He knew his eyes were sharper looking than most, even for vampires, which caught the attention of quite a few people, but hearing Viktor say he was admiring them made him shy.

 “I’m serious Yuuri, they are very pretty.” Viktor chuckled, carefully cleaning Yuuri’s glasses for him.

 Albeit his flushed face, Yuuri smiled. It was nice to hear, especially from Viktor.

 “Here, Yuuri, look up.” Said Viktor.

 Looking up Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor, which made Viktor’s breath hitch. Yuuri’s eyes were beautiful, sharp, but beautiful. Without his glasses on Viktor could see the way they shined, the hue of the red that danced along them, and cat likeness that made them pop.

 Viktor was enthralled, and without thinking, he moved his hand to sweep away Yuuri’s raven bangs to get a better look. In the process, his fingers had brushed against Yuuri’s soft skin. So very pretty were the first words that came to Viktor’s mind.

 Yuuri blushed as he tried to comprehend what exactly Viktor was doing. He was _touching_ his hair, and staring into his eyes. Everything he was doing felt dangerously intimate, especially when he leaned a bit closer.

 “V-Viktor.” Yuuri whispered, stalk still as he didn’t dare to move.

 “Yuuri, I think I l-.” Before Viktor could continue the two heard a loud bark from Makkachin. Confused, Yuuri was the first to break eye contact when Makkachin jumped in his lap, craving attention.

 More than willing to comply Yuuri quickly devoted himself to petting Makkachin, who felt horribly ignored in Viktor and Yuuri’s ‘moment.’

 Quietly Viktor stared at the two. Traitor was the first word that came to mind when he looked to Makkachin. His own pride and joy just cock blocked him. Viktor supposed that was some sort of karma but he couldn’t dwindle on it for long.

 “Umm, V-Viktor? May I have my glasses back?” Stuttered Yuuri as he tried to hid his blush.

 “Oh, ya. Sorry about… that.” Replied Viktor as he handed Yuuri his glasses.

 Soon after the two began walking back with Makkachin in tow. They walked in an awkward silence, both unsure of what to say. As the two came close to the entrance of the park where they would part ways, they both scrambled for something to say. They couldn’t leave things like this.

 Viktor was the first to speak as he stammered, “Listen Yuuri, I want to apologize.”

 “No Viktor, don’t apologize.”

 “I’m serious, I made things awkward for you.”

 “So, did I!” Yuuri stammered out, voice starting to rise.

 Viktor jumped, giving Yuuri a questioning look after his voice rose.

 “I just don’t want things to stay awkward, Viktor. I want to keep talking to you like usual at the café. I’m not good with words though, so please.” Yuuri sucked in a long breath and let out a shaky sigh. “Let’s admit we screwed up and go back to normal, okay?”

 Viktor sighed and smiled. “Ya, you’re right. On Monday, we can put this behind us?”

 Yuuri smiled reassuringly, nodding. “Ya that sounds great Viktor. Thanks for letting me meet Makkachin today.”

 “Thank you for meeting Makkachin. I’ll see you later then?”

 “Ya. I’ll see you later.” Said Yuuri with a smile.

 Waving goodbye Viktor left, turning is back as Makkachin followed. As he walked away Yuuri could only watched his back as he disappeared. Suddenly, Yuuri let a long breath as he blushed, remembering there moment.

 Touching the spot on his forehead where Viktor’s fingers had brushed passed he sighed. Without even being aware, Yuuri’s feeling for Viktor had grown. So much so, that he wondered if his heart was going to burst when they were in the park. And in that moment they shared, when Viktor became a little more intimate than usual, Yuuri had to wonder.

 Maybe, Viktor felt the same way Yuuri felt for him? But there was no way, no way Viktor liked, liked him that way. Especially when he didn’t fully understand Yuuri for Yuuri. When he didn’t understand that he was in truth, a ugly vampire.

 “That’s right.” Yuuri mumbled.

 “I’m the only one the like likes Viktor this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said last chapter was my least favorite to write? This one tops it off. I seriously need to start writing in intervals again because I hate the fruits of my labor, literally. I just hope I got my point across and the foreshadowing down. Next chapter is going to be a POV change and the set up to the 'dramatic' climax. I won't give anything else away but I want to thank everyone for commenting and the huge slew of kudos from chapter 3. It means a butt ton and I hope I can keep you all interested in the story.


	6. Chapter 5: A Love and Life

 It would be hard to believe if Viktor Nikiforov told someone, anyone, that for the past twenty-seven years of his life, he felt incomplete, that’s why, he’s kept it to himself. For someone who could be considered perfect in every way from his handsome looks, to his amazing skills in ice skating, Viktor felt as though he were missing something, two somethings to be exact.

 He was missing, or neglecting, love and life. He didn’t have anyone but himself to blame for the neglect he showed towards the two L’s, but he still felt hollow without them in his life. He would like to think he had a good excuse onto why he neglected the two, however the excuse wasn’t something he could easily wave away. It was ice skating, that was his excuse.

 For years, Viktor had devoted himself to skating, with no one to stop him. His parents saw his love for skating, and aptitude, at a young age so they instantly gave him the push into the skating world that he craved. Afterwards, they supported him, not pushed him or nagged him to keep skating, just supported.

 If Viktor ever felt he needed to leave skating, he could have. He could have left the thing that he devoted himself to, and start fresh, giving himself a chance to find love and life, but he didn’t. He stuck with skating, because regardless of the neglect that stemmed from it, he loved doing it with every fiber of his being.

 So, really Viktor could only ever blame himself for not finding some sort of balance in his life. He tried several times, however all were half assed and pitiful efforts. There was no amount of one night stands or dare devilish actions that could make up for the life and love that he neglected.

 Viktor had soon realized, however, how truly doomed he was. With no one to love, and no life besides the skating he dedicated himself to, he felt no inspiration to skate. For as much as he loved skating, the two L’s he neglected weighed down on him heavily, causing him to lose the spark he once had.

 Viktor wanted to keep skating, he was even desperate to continue, but he felt hopeless. How was he supposed to regain something he was born with? That spark he had wasn’t something he could retrieve on his own, he needed a strive to help him.

 That was when he met Yuuri.

 At first sight, Viktor thought the Japanese boy was, normal? Not in some rude awkward sense, but just normal. There was absolutely nothing that stood out about the boy. He was just another person in Viktor’s eyes, and nothing more. Similar to a dime a dozen, yet when he spoke to him, he felt a spark.

 At first, Viktor thought nothing of it. Why should he? Yuuri was just a café worker, who’s ass was planted on the floor with eyes wider than the moon. He was just a skittish person, but when Viktor got a better look of him, and a better grasp of his personality, the spark only grew.

 He was kind of underwhelming, but Viktor thought nothing of it. If anything, he thought Yuuri was absolutely stunning. At first, Yuuri was shy. With only a few glances and little to no eye contact, Viktor knew he was intrigued. All the people Viktor knew were outgoing, or bitter, or both. Every person that walked up to Viktor had a purpose, never stuttering when they asked him questions, or flirted with him to no end. He was like a brightly lit sign that everyone hovered around, but Yuuri was different, he didn’t hover like the others, he stood from afar. That’s what made him endearing to Viktor.

 After Yuuri made it over his awkward and shy moments, they started talking, like normal people. Viktor never realized till after speaking with Yuuri how hungry he was for such a domestic conversation. It didn’t matter what they spoke about, Viktor felt so compelled to keep talking, even after he found out Yuuri was one of his fans.

 Viktor couldn’t help but be the smallest bit smitten with Yuuri. Within a day Yuuri gave Viktor something he hadn’t had for more than a year, a casual conversation. Like any person, Viktor would, of course, be smitten, but he needed to give himself some time. Maybe Yuuri did give him something that he hungered for, but if Viktor knew one thing about himself, it’d be that he was fickle.

 It didn’t matter what Yuuri gave him, Viktor knew a part of him might just forget and leave. Besides, many of his fans and admirers gave him things, but Viktor always moved on, so why wouldn’t Yuuri be different? But the moment he left the café on that cold winter night did Viktor realize, he was absolutely smitten.

 Considering how Yuuri acted in the café, he didn’t think Yuuri would ever ask him to comeback, he just seemed to shy. Yet the moment Yuuri asked, albeit nervously, Vitkor’s heart jumped. The action was so pure, so endearing, Viktor knew he had a crush. No one ever did something, or asked, Viktor anything without a ulterior motive, or wanting to get something out of it, but Yuuri was different. Yuuri was so, very, different.

 That’s why every chance he got to see Yuuri, he pounced on it. Every day after practice Viktor found himself sitting across Yuuri at Yutopia, with the warmest feeling in his chest. He felt complete when around Yuuri, and it felt so great. That’s why, when they shared that awkward moment at the park, he thought his life was over.

 He thought his slim chance for asking Yuuri out had shattered. He wanted to scream at himself, tell himself how dumb he was. For every moment, the scene played in his mind, he wished he could get a redo, and play it off as nothing. However, the moment Yuuri told him he wanted to keep talking at the café, that he didn’t want an awkward atmosphere, his heart both sunk and flipped.

 He realized for someone who couldn’t express their self with words like most, Yuuri still did his best to admit that he wanted to keep talking with Viktor. Yuuri still wanted the domestic, well loved, moments they shared at the café to continue. That made him love Yuuri even more, because he realized there feeling were mutual, but his heart sunk because he couldn’t be the one to express it first. He made Yuuri do it, because he was scared. He was scared he would screw up again, and that’s what he wanted to change.

 So, the moment he walked into Yutopia on Monday, he decided he would try harder, not to prove that he liked Yuuri, but to prove how much he cherished their time together as well. Even though they were still a bit awkward around each other, the moment they shared likely still being fresh in their minds, it soon began to subside. The two found that being awkward around one another was way harder than enjoying each other’s company, so they quickly discarded it for heart shaped smiles, and shy giggles.

 It was absolute bliss, and Viktor enjoyed every moment he spent with Yuuri after that point. But the bliss he experienced also seemed to carry into other parts of his life. Viktor realized he’d been a bit more positive lately, which made his work ethic increase. He, for once, started cooking for himself again. Although he had cooked before meeting Yuuri, they were usually premade dinners, so he didn’t count those. Viktor also noticed that he was keeping his apartment cleaner, and he was just generally happier. However, his skating was what got influenced the most.

 He felt inspired, and he tried a lot harder. It wasn’t just him who noticed it either, a lot of people who watched him skate at practice could see it as well. Viktor just seemed to have the look in his eyes, a look that saw lights and colors rather than the monochrome that once enveloped him. He was happy, he was blissful and he wanted to spend more time with Yuuri.

 It’s been almost a week after their meeting at the park that Viktor had an idea. It was during practice when he had the sudden idea to take Yuuri ice skating. He knew Yuuri had skated as a kid since he’d mentioned it once or twice, and he also knew that Yuuri loved the sport, so maybe ice skating wouldn’t be a bad idea?

 Abruptly, Viktor skated of the ice to lean on one of the side walls. The skating idea was so new and fresh in his mind, he wanted to put some more thought into it. How would ask? Where would they go? What date should he pick to go? He needed to write it all down somewhere, he just had to knowing he’d likely let it slip his mind later.

 From across the rink he could hear Yuri screaming his name like some banshee. Oh right, Viktor was supposed to be helping him with his new program. However, he couldn’t think about that right now, not with Yuuri on his mind.

 As Viktor drawled down a bunch of words in Russian, he could hear the rough scrapping of ice against blades drawing closer till it stopped with a quick thud. Glancing to the side, Viktor could see a pissed off looking Yuri, glaring daggers at him.

 As of late, Viktor had to note that the boy looked gruffer, and acted angrier, than usual, and with Viktor leaving suddenly while instructing him, Viktor couldn’t help but feel a small needle of guilt jab at him. But he soon waved it away, he had to remind himself about the task at hand.

 “What the fuck are you doing?” Asked Yuri as he shot Viktor a deadly glare with his cat like eyes.

 “Yuri, you should watch your language.” Replied Viktor.

 Growling Yuri slammed his fist on the side wall of the rink.

 “Oh, sorry let me rephrase that then, WHAT THE ACUTAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?” He replied bitterly, venom leaking off every word that left his mouth.

 Letting out an exasperated sigh, Viktor finally looked up to meet with Yuri’s eyes. Smiling he showed Yuri his small notepad, that was now filled with info and plans for his little “date.”

 “I just had the best idea for a date with Yuuri, you won’t believe it!”

 Glaring at Viktor, Yuri snatched the paper and growled. He was pissed, so very pissed. The only thing that ass hat of a Russian skater spoke about was the Japanese café worker, Yuuri, that Yuri met a few months ago. Yuri didn’t have anything against Yuuri, if anything he enjoyed speaking with him. He was a bit shy, and teasing, but he was caring and had the nicest personality Yuri had ever seen. Although Yuri would never admit it, Yuuri was probably one of the few people he actually liked, to an extent.

 But it didn’t matter how much he liked Yuuri, the shear amount that Viktor spoke of him was what pissed him off. Viktor spoke of him so much, that Yuri couldn’t even tell him that he already knew Yuuri, but even if he did tell him, Yuri doubted the never-ending cycle of “Yuuri” would end from Viktor’s lips.

 So, he stood there, irritably listening to every word that left Viktor’s lips about his “date” idea and how he knew Yuuri would enjoy it. It was never ending, and Yuri could never stop it unless he walked away, yelled, or did both.

 “Oh, for fuck’s sake will you shut up?!”

 “But Yuri, it’ll be great!”

 “No! I’m not listening to your bullshit! You either coach me or I’m getting Yakov!”

 Shrugging, Viktor took back his note and placed it in his bag. He would think about it at a later date, but he supposed instructing Yuri was more important now.

 As they glided back across the ice, he could hear Yuri mumbling.

 “If you like the guy so much, just ask him out, you don’t need some big intricate plan. You think too much, ass hat.” He said bitterly.

 Yuri was, unfortunately, the only one who knew how much the two dorks liked one another. He was sure, after having heard Yuuri gush about Viktor for more than a month, that he’d be overjoyed about going on a date with Viktor. He may have been shy, but the guy still liked Viktor to a point where just speaking with him made him content. A date would probably make him blissful, Yuri thought that Yuuri deserved that bliss.

 Chuckling, Viktor glided past Yuri, giving him a smile.

 “Awe, so you do care. Your advice is much appreciated, Yuri.”

 “Oh, shut the fuck up!”

^^^

 The next day, Viktor strolled into the café, as usual, except he now wore a small smirk. He was going to ask Yuuri out, he was finally going to do it. After having agonized over it for the whole night the day before, he finally knew what he was doing, nothing.

 Maybe saying nothing was a bit overdramatic, he at least knew he’d just be asking for Yuuri to go skating with him next week, but besides that, that was it. He didn’t have any planned out pick-up lines, any way to smoothly swoop in and ask Yuuri out, not even a single idea of what he’d say if Yuuri said yes or no. He was just going to asks since as he learned in the past, having a plan wasn’t always the best course of action.

 Beside his best wingman, Yuri (which was what he now called him) told him to just ask. Plus, with his reasoning so simple Viktor couldn’t turn the idea down.

 So, as he usually did, he took the closest stool to Yuuri and smiled, waving the boy over.

 “Hello, Viktor! How was practice today?” Asked Yuuri, cheerily as he leaned over the counter.

 “Pretty good, I’m trying to help Yuri with his program, but the boy is so moody lately, at least more than he normally is. Anyways, how was work today?”

 Humming with a small smile, Yuuri turned, grabbing a small beverage cup from the cabinet behind him. “It’s gone quite well so far, but it’s been pretty exhausting for me the last few days while working.”

 Turning back to Viktor he placed the cup in front of him. Now that Yuuri mentioned it, he did look a bit exhausted. His skin was a little pale and if he squinted, Viktor could see small black rings, hanging bellow Yuuri’s eyes.

 “Yuuri, you need to sleep more, and eat healthier. I worry about you, you know?” Viktor drawls while picking out a drink to have.

 Chuckling wearily, Yuuri turns and begins making Viktor his drink, which was a simple coffee today. Yuuri let out a small sigh. It wasn’t the fact he wasn’t eating healthy, it was the fact that he couldn’t eat, or rather drink, very much. However, hearing Viktor cared sent his heart a flutter.

 “Thank you, for caring.” He mumbled.

 Chuckling, Viktor leaned forward, should he ask now? Maybe later before leaving would be a better choice, but knowing him, he’d get so caught up in speaking with Yuuri that he’d forget. Or worse, he would chicken out.

 Viktor would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little nervous about asking, but he didn’t want that to get the best of him. He just had to ask, and if he said no, then they’d move on. The two made it through one awkward encounter, they can get through another.

 Yuuri soon handed Viktor his drink with a warm smile. Taking a long sip, he sighed. He need to ask now, he wanted to ask now, he should as now.

 “Viktor, are you okay? You look irritated.

 “Oh, no I’m fine Yuuri. I was just thinking.”

 “Oh, I see.” He replied, getting ready to turn back to clean a few dishes before being stopped by Viktor.

 Gulping, Viktor let out a tense breath. He looked to Yuuri and smiled. He had to ask now.

 “Yuuri, would… Would you like to go out on a date with me and ice skate?”

 There was a moment of silence between the two, which made Viktor’s hearts sink. He told himself to stay calm, to deal with whatever came about after he asked, but he was soon finding the idea difficult. He just sat and pleaded in his mind that Yuuri would agree. That he wouldn’t be a royal fuck up.

 Slowly, a red tinted glow began traveling up Yuuri’s neck to his face, surly making his whole-body blush. Covering his face, he grabbed the counter for support as he broke eye contact with Viktor.

 “Y-Yuuri! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you would react like that!”

 Shaking his head Yuuri looked over to Viktor with a worried look. “Viktor.” He mumbled behind his mouth. “You can’t just ask something like that without warning.”

 Viktor sighed, offering Yuuri a warm smile. At least he was okay.

 “Sorry,” Mumbled Viktor.

 Letting out a long sigh, Yuuri stood, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Viktor just asked him out, out of the blue, without warning. Yuuri was lucky he didn’t have a heart attack.

 Shifting from foot to foot, Yuuri stared at his feet, trying to find some sort of answer. He, for once, wanted to scream yes. There was no second guessing or anxiety nagging at him to say no. He wanted to say yes, but his lips weren’t working. He was so happy, to happy.

 Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he quietly muttered out Viktor’s name, earning him the Russian’s attention. When Yuuri looked up, he could see how tense Viktor looked. He must have been worried about asking Yuuri out, which for such a flirt like himself seemed surprising. However, the act was just as endearing.

 Taking a deep breath, Yuuri grinned. “Ya Viktor. I’d love to go out on a date with you.”

 Suddenly, Viktor’s eyes lit up. It took him a moment to realize Yuuri replied, and that he said yes. Yuuri said yes, him and Yuuri are going on a date, Yuuri didn’t say no. Viktor felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders as an overwhelming happiness washed over him. Smiling, Viktor let out a long, relieved, sigh.

 Yuuri really was his love and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the late update, and for the next chapter. Next chapter might come out a bit later, just for the FYI. ANYWAYS HOLY SHIT I LOVE HOW THIS TURNED OUT. Like the only reason I wanted to write this fanfic was because I seriously just wanted to write this chapter in Viktor's POV (and for the date next chapter) But it was a lot better than I imagined. I'm hoping you guys are able to enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I've been trying to keep the chapters short, which was why the last two chapters sucked, but now I think I'm just going to type as much as I see fit. Anyways I thought I should let you all know, NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SO DORKY AND FLUFFY. I'm literally going for some purity next chapter so bare with me. Also, if you wish, you may follow me on tumblr. (deadspadez.tumblr.com) Have a lovely day, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: Love Cascaded with Honey

 If there was a single way to describe absolute bliss, it’d be how Yuuri felt on Thursday. Both him and Viktor agreed that their date would be on the last Thursday of March, an hour or so after Yuuri got off of work. Yuuri was just so, very, excited for what Viktor had planned. They’d be able to ice skate, together, on a date.

 Yuuri, for so long, watched Viktor on TV, skating to his heart’s content, and smiling while doing so. Yuuri would be able to see the Russian doing it in person, and the thought just made him shiver. He was going to see the person he crushed on for years doing something they admired right before his very eyes. Seeing something like that was enough for Yuuri, but he’d be skating with Viktor as well, which was what made it ten times better.

 Yuuri was ecstatic, but there was something else that made his heart flip. Viktor asked him on a date, which only met one thing, Viktor probably had feelings for him. Yuuri wanted to say probably, just in case however. Feelings were always a big deal to Yuuri, regardless of the person. He didn’t want to assume something so, immense about an emotion someone had, especially for himself. But when it came it Viktor, he really did. So, in the back of his mind, he kept the thought that Viktor may like him stored away.

 However, although he was ecstatic, he had more important matters at hand. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. For 23 years Katsuki Yuuri had never gone on a single date. He was really just a dime a dozen guy, and a vampire at that. Yuuri didn’t get asked out as a kid because of humans not taking a liking to his vampire status, but he was sure vampires would feel the same on a romantic level. Yuuri knew he was a bit underwhelming, but Viktor seemed to think otherwise. That’s why Yuuri didn’t want to let him down on their date, and why he wanted to try so hard, while freaking out all the same.

 After waving Viktor off and sending one another promises to meet at the park they were at last Saturday in an hour, Yuuri made a mad dash to his apartment. He still had so much to think and prep for, like what he would wear, or what he should bring.

 The moment he walked into his apartment, Yuuri kicked of his shoes, making a beeline to his bedroom for some clothes. He could have worn what he had on, but he felt something warmer and nicer would be a better choice. He wanted to look nice for Viktor, but the task was proving harder than Yuuri anticipated. Within ten or so minutes, Yuuri’s room was a wreck with clothes strewn throughout. He’d gone through six outfits, trying them on and matching them in whatever seemed nice, but Yuuri found that none of them were.

 After having wasted five more minutes on whether maroon matched with purple or green better, Yuuri finally settled on a maroon colored button down and a long, baggy, royal purple cardigan. He hadn’t worn the outfit in far too long, so the moment he stepped in front of the mirror he felt embarrassed, but a little refreshed at the change in colors. He then placed on an old pair of jeans and headed out to the hall closet adjacent to his room.

 With a loud creek Yuuri rummaged through a few drawers and towels to finally find an old, worn, cardboard box. Holding his breath, he whipped away some of the dust, noting how unused the contents of the box had been. Finally, Yuuri opened the box to reveal a pair of black ice skates. Smiling, he rubbed his fingers against the covered blades. He hadn’t worn them in almost two years, but the memory of them on his feet while gliding on the ice was still fresh. Yuuri missed skating, just as he missed these mementoes of the past. Checking to make sure they were still his size, he smiled. Thankfully the skates were still his size, meaning there wouldn’t be any set backs on his date.

 Pushing the skates back in their tomb, he placed the box, carefully, into the small tote bag he’d set out early. Glancing to the kitchen clock, Yuuri sighed. He spent so much time getting dressed that he might end up being a minute or two late.

 Snatching his bag from the kitchen counter, Yuuri caught a glimpse at his fridge, eyes squinting while his heart leapt. His blood supply, it was just about empty. He probably had just enough for one last serving till his supply was gone, which according to his rations schedule, he should drink in two more days. However, Yuuri felt the wait to be too much. He was tired, and over the past few days he worried about how his body would take to skating in such a weakened state. He wanted Viktor to be happy, and enjoy himself as he skated with Yuuri, whom also wanted to enjoy himself. Skating might not be so bad, seeing how he just had some blood yesterday, but maybe a little more wouldn’t hurt.

 He wouldn’t die of thirst, his next supply of blood should come around in six more days, he could make it, albeit missing a day or two of work to rest. Setting his bag aside, Yuuri made his way to the fridge, taking out the small packet of blood, treating it like fragile glass. For a moment, he hesitated. Was it worth it? Or was he being far to irrational due to his nerves?

 Having second thoughts, Yuuri began placing the packet in the fridge, reminding himself to settle his nerves till the image of Viktor flashed across his vision. His gorgeous hair framing his smooth skin, while gracing Yuuri with a gleeful smile. Yuuri wanted that smile, and he felt the blood in hand would be the key.

 Quickly, Yuuri screwed open the small cape of packet, downing the blood in a single gulp. He wouldn’t allow himself any second thoughts, not with Viktor on the line. Letting out a huff Yuuri whipped some of the blood from his lips, licking the excess from his fingers.

 Looking down at the packet, he felt a small weight landing on his shoulders. Viktor’s happiness was what he wanted, but Yuuri feared that he might have screwed his future self over. Placing the packet in the rubbish bin, Yuuri caught a glimpse of the clock, letting out a gasp. He had to meet Viktor at the park in five minutes, but the walk to the park would be ten.

 Clutching his bag, Yuuri quickly discarded his foreboding feeling as he ran out the door, making his way to the park.

 ^^^

 Yuuri, after running to the park like a mad man, was still late, but not by much. Standing in front of the park gates was Viktor, whom was screwing with his phone while holding an nervous expression. Shifting his bag into a comfortable position on his shoulder, Yuuri soon picked up the pass, calling out Viktor’s name in hopes of earning his attention.

 Jumping, Viktor turned to look at Yuuri, his nervous expression instantly melting into an excited smile. Meeting Yuuri half way, Viktor stopped, chuckling as Yuuri halted to catch his breath.

 “Yuuri, you didn’t have to run here, a tram would have been much quicker.” Viktor responded, offering to take Yuuri’s tote.

 Blushing, Yuuri lowered his bag to Viktor. Quickly moving the tote over his shoulder, Viktor ushered for Yuuri to follow after he recovered his lost breath.

 “The tram would have taken to long, I was already running late regardless.” Muttered Yuuri as he followed Viktor.

 “Oh? I bet you were late because you couldn’t find a matching set of socks for your clothes.” Viktor teased, snickering as Yuuri blushed.

 “Viktor!” Yuuri scolded, pouting at Viktor’s assumption (which wasn’t too far off the mark).

 Sending Yuuri a devilish grin, Viktor studied Yuuri’s outfit. He looked gorgeous, well Yuuri always did in Viktor’s eyes, but at least more than usual. The colors Yuuri wore complimented his hair and eyes nicely, and the outfit fit well in all the right places. Yuuri wasn’t even trying to be fancy, just nice and comfy, however it sent Viktor’s heart ablaze.

 “Whatever took you so long, I don’t mind. Especially when you look so gorgeous.”

 “Viktor!”

 “I’m only stating the obvious, Yuuri.” Replied Viktor, sending Yuuri a fond smile.

 Sighing, Yuuri nervously rubbed his neck as he replied, “Thank you, but you look gorgeous to, Viktor. I mean you always do, but more than usual.”

 As Yuuri sent Viktor a small glance, he could see just how nice the man looked. Neatly groomed hair, a stripped sweater hidden under his tan coat. Although there was nothing stand out-ish about his get up, Viktor just had this glow around him that made Yuuri swoon.

 Letting out a chuckle, Viktor replied with a quick, “thank you,” as the two stopped at a silver Jeep. Opening the back, Viktor placed Yuuri’s tote along with his own skates, closing the door with a thud. He then moved to the passenger’s side, opening it for Yuuri with a small bow.

 “Sir.” Said Viktor playfully.

 Rolling his eyes, Yuuri let out a small giggle as he sat himself in the car, thanking Viktor with a fond smile.

 Shutting the car door, Viktor slipped into the driver’s side, giving the car life (and heat) with a quick starting of its ignition. Sending Yuuri a quick glimpse, he could notice a small sparkle in his eyes. He must be excited, maybe a little nervous to, Viktor felt that way as well. He wanted to make this date right, for the both of them.

 Letting out a small sigh, Viktor quickly pushed away his nervousness, as he began driving towards the ice rink he had found. It wasn’t well known, and wasn’t even supposed to be open at the time, however a rink mate of his, Mila, had offered to ask its owner if he could use it for the night. Mila had good amount of connections, which Viktor was thankful for. He now had a nice, private, spot for their date, meaning, they could do whatever they wished.

 Viktor didn’t plan on doing anything strongly intimate with Yuuri, he wanted to take things slow, but holding hands and flirty quips seemed like they were both compelling options. However, Viktor would control himself. He didn’t want to flirt with Yuuri all the time, he wanted Yuuri to enjoy himself at the private rink.

 As Viktor drove through town, the car fell into a comfortable silence while he focused on the road, and Yuuri watched the passing lights. They wouldn’t be there till four, so they still had twenty minutes of the soothing car ride. As they drove the scenery slowly began to morph from tall brick buildings and shopping districts to small houses and random patches of tall grass and trees.

 Soon, the change in scenery became quite prominent as the tall buildings of the city couldn’t even be seen behind the towering trees. Yuuri’s brow furrowed as he looked over to Viktor.

 “Viktor, why are we leaving the city? Aren’t their public skating rinks close by the café?” Questioned Yuuri with a confused tone.

 “We’re going to a special rink, Yuuri, and that’s all I’ll say. I want to surprise you.”

 Snorting, Yuuri rested his chin on his hand as he looked out the window, soaking in the scenery. “You’re just a surprise in yourself, Viktor.”

 Laughing, Viktor began tapping his finger on the steering wheel, glancing at Yuuri in his rearview mirror. “What can I say? Surprising people is what I do best.”

 Looking over to Viktor, Yuuri smiled. He really was an amazing guy, and Yuuri felt so happy to be sitting and going on a date with him. However, he still felt a weight on his shoulders, and not just about his earlier decision with his rations. What if Viktor hated him because he found out that he was a vampire?

 Yuuri could probably continue to hide it from him, just as he’d done with many other friends, however it just felt wrong. Viktor felt like more than the friends Yuuri had kept secrets from, and Yuuri wanted to treat him better. Considering how Viktor acted and treated others, Yuuri didn’t think he’d be the type to hate on vampires, but Yuuri didn’t want to fool himself as he’d did in the past. He was scared to tell him, yes, it was a normal unpleasant thing many vampires had to go through, but that didn’t make any less scary. All the progress in their relationship may fade for multiple reasons. Viktor may hate him for his status, accuse Yuuri of lying and no longer trust him, or maybe he’d be terrified of Yuuri, the possibilities were endless.

 But Yuuri didn’t want his mind to wander now, he had more important things to divide his attention to, like the dirt road him and Viktor were driving up. Moving his head to get a better look, Yuuri could see the small clearing of trees and the smallest bits of concrete beginning to form under the car.

 Looking back to Viktor, with eyes wide and questioning, Yuuri only received a smirk as they continued up the dirt road, which was now mostly concrete. Finally, after a minute of twisty roads and scattered dirt, the Jeep came to a stop and parked a small distance from the large, illuminated, ice rink.

 “We’re hear.” Said Viktor as he left the car to grab the two’s ice skates.

 Leaving the car with Viktor, Yuuri looked around the area, assessing the scenery with sparkling eyes. The ice rink almost looked story book like, with tall snow covered trees surrounding it and towering lampposts scattered around, shedding light on the dimming land scape.

 In a trance like state, Yuuri walked forward a bit, trying to get a better look at the area. His mouth was forming a large “O” as he realized how nice the rink looked as well. The ice seemed fresh, without single scrap gracing its smooth surface.

 Looking to Viktor, Yuuri could see him staring at him with a large smile.

 “Viktor.” Said Yuuri, his voice saturated with disbelief and awe. “This place is beautiful; how did you find it?”

 “An acutance of mine owns the place, he said we could borrow it for the night.” Replied Viktor, offering his hand to Yuuri. “Now, why don’t we skate?”

 Bashfully, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand, there fingers instantly intertwining. Even though they both were wearing gloves, Yuuri could feel the warmth radiating from the tips of Viktor’s fingers, which sent sparks through his blood. Although he was blushing like a tomato, Yuuri felt so happy. Fuck Viktor maybe not liking him, if this wasn’t the definition of two people “liking” one another, Yuuri didn’t know what was.

 The feeling was amazing, and after a short stroll to the rink Yuuri felt upset at having to let go of Viktor’s warmth in favor of tying his skates. By the rink, the two plotted themselves on one of the freshly painted benches that sat on top of the concrete lining the rink.

 Yuuri quickly discarded his shoes and began lacing his skates as tight as possible, but the action was proving itself to be a challenge. The skates fit the same as they had earlier when Yuuri tried them on, but he found the laces weren’t tight enough. Yuuri blamed himself for his lack of skating in the past year, since tightening his skates now felt foreign and challenging.

 “Here, let me do it Yuuri.”

 Crouching down, Viktor began lacing Yuuri’s skates with a quick, fluid motion. Viktor had done this routine every day, so he would, of course, be able to do it with such ease. However, Yuuri felt a bit embarrassed, having someone else tie his skates felt funny, and having Viktor do it felt even worse.

 “Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled.

 “Don’t apologize, Yuuri. Tightening your skates isn’t always easy, especially when you haven’t done it in a while. Besides, me tying your skates feels a bit romantic, right?” Replied Viktor, adding a small wink to the end after filtering in a small flirt.

 Suddenly, Yuuri’s embarrassment was soothed away in exchange for a soft chuckle. “I guess it is.”

 Now, the tables were turned, as Viktor felt the blood rushing to his face. God, the things Yuuri did to him. Still laughing, Yuuri thanked Viktor as he stood, extending his hand to Viktor. “Ready?”

 Sighing, Viktor replied with a nod, taking Yuuri’s smaller hand into his own as they walked across the concrete, over to the ice.  

 Viktor was the first on the ice as he glided smoothly across. The feeling of his skates against the ice was nothing new to Viktor, but it now felt even more important since he would be sharing the ice with Yuuri. Shifting his weight, Yuuri softly patted his skates against the ice till he pushed himself forward, gliding with ease.

 Although he hadn’t skated in the past year, ice skating was in Yuuri’s blood so he quickly adjusted to his blades. Letting out a happy sigh, Yuuri glided across the rink on his own, leaving a dumbfounded Viktor to stare.

 After making a quick round, Yuuri glided over to Viktor, knitting him a brow.

 “Viktor, what’s wrong?” Asked Yuuri worriedly.

 Shaking his head, Viktor smiled. How was he supposed to tell Yuuri that he wished the boy had forgotten how to skate? It may sound strange, hell, maybe even a little rude depending on the person, but it would give Viktor a good excuse to help Yuuri. He could have held his arms, embraced him, and taught him how to easily regain his balance. However, his plans were skewed quite early, but he didn’t mind.

 Easing himself closer to Viktor, Yuuri still held a worried look as he asked, “Are you sure, it looked like you saw a ghost.”

 Laughing nervously, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, gliding across the ice with him as he spoke.

 “If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?”

 “That would depend on what it is you’ll say.”

 “Yuuri!” Pouted Viktor.

 Laughing, Yuuri nodded, waiting for Viktor’s reply.

 Taking a deep a deep breath, Viktor let out a sheepish laugh. “I hoped you would have some trouble with skating.”

 With a furrowed brow, Yuuri stopped skating. Tilting his head to the side, Yuuri asked the simple question of, “why?”

 “See that’s the funny part. I wanted an excuse to hold you, at least, not just your hand.” He replied, letting out nervous laugh as he avoided Yuuri’s gaze.

 After a few short moments of silence, Yuuri broke out into a fit of giggles as he glided away from Viktor, giving him a smirk.

 “Viktor, would you like to learn something new about me?” Asked Yuuri.

 Returning Yuuri’s gaze after recovering from his idiocy, Viktor nodded with a smile. He always wanted to learn more about Yuuri, so why wouldn’t he take Yuuri up on his offer?

 Smiling, Yuuri sighed as he looked around the rink, memories of his skating days flashing in his mind. “I’ve skated since grade school, Viktor. You minus well say it’s in my blood at this point. Forgetting how to skate is like me forgetting how to breath, it’s impossible.”

 With a surprised expression, Viktor held his hand over his mouth as he looked to Yuuri’s eyes. He could see a sparkle, just as he had earlier in the car ride. Yuuri was happy, fond memories flashing through his mind. And in just a moment, Viktor could see just to what extent Yuuri loved ice skating. Viktor wasn’t even sure if it was possible, but he felt as though he’d fallen for the boy even more.

 Yuuri’s memories of skating were always well remembered and fond, since skating was his own little bubble that one no one could pop. It was his escape from the bullying of being a vampire, his little island of happiness rather than anxiety, and his core as a person. Besides, Yuuri always knew it was his way of getting closer to Viktor, the idol that now stood before him as just a man, rather than the god Yuuri once thought he was.

 Laughing at Viktor’s surprised expression, Yuuri skated forward, taking both of Viktor’s hands into his own.

 “But there is something else you should know, Viktor.”

 With a sly smile Yuuri leaned forward a bit more, making Viktor blush. With a small movement of his plush lips, Viktor could feel Yuuri’s breath against his ear, making him shiver, but when he spoke Viktor thought he’d left his body.

 “I’ve taken more than ten years of dance.” Whispered Yuuri, pulling away to reveal an innocent smile contrary to his mischievous look.

 Before Viktor could reply, Yuuri pulled him in closer as the two glided in sync across the ice. Resting Viktor’s hands on his hips, Yuuri placed his hands-on top of Viktor’s broad shoulders as he gazed into Viktor’s wide, blue eyes, with a small smirk. Viktor was beet red as he followed Yuuri’s smooth glides in a trance like state.

 They weren’t dancing to any particular style, but dancing on the ice with Yuuri felt absolutely amazing, not to mention the complete 180 Yuuri’s personality took when he played a mischievous character. Yuuri was just too good, and Viktor was falling even deeper in love with him.

 After a moment of trying to recompose himself, Viktor began taking some control from Yuuri. He smiled a few times after having caught Yuuri off guard with last minute shifts to the left and right.

 “Oh Yuuri, the things you do to me.” Said Viktor in a low, sultry, voice.

 Rather than swooning in reply, Yuuri blushed, giggling as he fought for some more control in their strange dance. For a while the two laughed, exchanging funny quips and helplessly falling on their asses when one of them screwed up on a turn. Sometimes, they’d break away from one another to glide around the ice on their own, never allowing their eyes to sway from the other’s.

 It was fun while it lasted, however their date would soon be drawing to a close as the weather regressed into freezing temperatures. The two, albeit hesitantly, left the ice to undo their skates.

 After a couple of minutes the two left the rink area, hand in hand with large grins cascaded across there cold nipped faces. Although they were both upset about the date being over, they were both equally pleased at the time they spent together. Yuuri showed Viktor a new side of himself to him, and they were now a lot more intimate than the other would have expected.

 The two stored away their skates in the car and then hoped in, fatigue and sleepiness beginning to creep up on the two. Their car ride was the same as the one they had earlier, however, the two now held hands through the hold ride as though it were natural, or at least, something similar to second nature.

 During the comfortable silence, Viktor offered to drive Yuuri home, which Yuuri happily complied to. It was pretty late, and Yuuri didn’t want to walk home alone in the cold. Besides, he’d have an excuse to spend a little more time with Viktor.

 After telling Viktor his address, they reached his apartment in a few short minutes. Viktor was the first to hop out of the car, much to Yuuri’s surprise. However, when he sent Viktor a questioning look, he only received a smile and, “I’ll walk you to your room.”

 Yuuri didn’t argue though, Viktor was caring his bag for him after all and considering how exhausted he was, Yuuri didn’t mind. After the two had made it to Yuuri’s room, Viktor heaved Yuuri’s tote over to him, and smiled.

 “I had fun, we should do this again.” Said Viktor, pushing his hands into his pockets.

 Chuckling, Yuuri took the tote and placed it next to his feet, nodding in reply.

 “Ya, we defiantly should. I think that was the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Yuuri replied bashfully.

 “I feel the same, but I guess this is where we leave one another?” Said Viktor in a sad tone.

 With a rueful smile, Yuuri replied, “Viktor we’ll see each tomorrow, won’t we? So just be patient.”

 With a small chuckle, Viktor shrugged as he replied, “I suppose. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

 “Yup, see you tomorrow, Viktor.” Yuuri replied with a smile.

 For a moment, the two stood in silence, one that neither wanted to break. However, when Yuuri realized the two were stalling the other’s departure he sighed, turning to grab his keys. As he searched for his keys, he could hear Viktor call out his name in a soft intimate tone, something that seemed a bit new to Yuuri’s ears.

 Looking up, Yuuri instantly felt something soft against his lips. It happened so quickly, that Yuuri couldn’t find any exact way to react besides staying stalk still with a blush working its way up his face.

 Viktor was kissing him, on the _lips_. Yuuri wasn’t sure how to describe it exactly, but it tasted sweet, almost like honey dripping against his lips. Viktor’s lips were warm, and a little chapped from the cold, but it had Yuuri seeing stars. Viktor’s eyes were closed, showing off his pleased expression after having caught Yuuri so off guard.

 However, the kiss was chaste, since Viktor pulled away just as quick as he initiated the kiss, leaving Yuuri’s lips slightly moist and cold. Yuuri couldn’t say anything as he stood there, eyes wide and face red.

 “Goodnight, Yuuri.” Said Viktor, gifting Yuuri one last smile till he turned away, leaving Yuuri to his thoughts.

 So, there Yuuri stood, alone, confused, and winded as he watched Viktor leave with only one thought racing through his mind.

 “Viktor kissed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a long time to write but, aye I enjoyed it. I literally wrote this whole fanfic just so I could have a Eros vampire Yuuri cause that is my life right there. Anyways I have fried my brain trying to find some way to describe a kiss since I only read about sinful, none chaste ones. However I guess it was good, hopefully it's good for everyone else to. I tried making it as fluffy as humanly possible so enjoy the diabetes cause shit is going down hill from here. :D Thanks for reading and yall's kudos  
>  (PS I said rubbish bin for no God damn reason. I was just trying to sound fancy)


	8. Chapter 7: Some Truths are Compelling

 When Yuuri woke up the next morning, he was so mentally and physically exhausted that the thought of moving made him want to barf. He stayed up far too late into the night, texting and video chatting with Phichit and Gaung-Hong about his “date.”

 When he told the two about his kiss they absolutely flipped, asking for every detail from when it happened to whom it was with. However, the atmosphere between the three of them changed when Yuuri finally spilled, saying his kiss was with a human.

 Usually, when the three came up on topics involving human to vampire relationships, they did their best to stray away. After Gaung-Hong went out with a human named Leo, and unfortunately had a falling out due to their differentiating statues, the mention of the forbidden relationships sent him, and everyone else, on edge.

 After Yuuri mentioned it was a human, Gaung-Hong went and made an excuse, stating his roommate needed him for something. However, Yuuri and Phichit knew the real reason, he was going to cry with the memory of him and Leo newly restored in his mind. The moment Gaung-Hong left, Yuuri gave Phichit a pleading look, one that showed how helpless he felt.

 Yuuri realized after their kiss how he’d have to admit to Viktor, tell him something that might make all their memories together nothing more than a waste of time. It was agonizing in more ways than one for Yuuri. He knew he’d have to tell, but the worst part was that he tried so desperately to push it away. He really had dug himself his own grave for waiting so long to admit it, right when their relationship was so good and mutual.

 Phichit looked at him with some remorse, however there were no such signs of pity. That’s what Yuuri always liked about Phichit, he never allowed himself to pity Yuuri, and that was probably one of the nicest things someone had ever done for him.

 “Yuuri, you must really like this human, right?” Asked Phichit, his voice soft a soothing to Yuuri’s ears.

 With a meek nod, Yuuri replied with, “Yes, I like him a lot.”

 “It’s a little funny.” Said Phichit, a rueful smile forming on his lips. “You’re first kiss was with a human, the forbidden fruit in some vampires’ eyes.”

 Shaking his head, Yuuri sniffled back a few tears the threatened to form in his eyes as he replied, “But Phichit I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean for anything like this to happen without telling him. I just wanted to be with him, but I got so caught up in it all that I threw away the notion of telling him.”

 Yuuri stopped for a moment, taking a small breath as he hid his teary-eyed face in his hands, adding an afterthought to his words. “I’m such a hopeless coward.”

 Phichit quickly shook his head as he comforted Yuuri. “Yuuri, you’re scared, and that’s fine. Being a bit hopeless is fine too. It comes in the package of liking someone, but don’t ever tell yourself that you’re a coward.” Replied Phichit, his voice loud and confident echoing in Yuuri’s mind.

 “Then what am I supposed to do?” Yuuri asked.

 With a small sigh, Phichit offered Yuuri a comforting smile, contrary to his strong words of advice. “You tell him what you are, Yuuri. If he doesn’t accept you, then leave. It’ll be hard but I know it’s easier than lying.”

 Phichit stopped for a moment, his words now a small whisper. “Lying was always what killed you.”

 Sniffling, Yuuri nodded. Phichit was right however, lying was something the ripped Yuuri up from the inside and out. That’s why, when he was a child, he could never hold the fact to himself of his vampire status. Although it did lead to bullying, and his departure from the skating world, he never hated what he did.

 He just hoped that’d be the same case with Viktor. After Phichit’s kind advice, the two bid each other goodnight and left for work (Phichit) and for bed.

  However, Yuuri still needed to worry about a few things other than just telling Viktor of his status. There was the over bearing fact that he was now stranded without any blood supply for almost a full week, and that he was so sore and exhausted that he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to work.

 Although the weekend was around the corner, he still wanted to go to work for at least two days, but just getting up was proving as a challenge. He had to lug himself out of bed, and when he went to get changed he just placed a stripped T-shirt on over his sweat pants.

 The pants would be covered by his apron, and he’d be behind a counter all day, so there was nothing to worry about with his clothing of choice, but his appearance was something else entirely. Red, his eyes were almost completely blood red.

 There were still dots of cinnamon across his irises but the red seemed to be the most prominent, a side effect of a vampire’s thirst. Luckily, if he parted his bangs and moved his glasses correctly, he could hide his eyes, mostly. He quickly screwed and messed with his raven hair, adding his glasses to see the red (and a good portion of his eyes) were covered. He knew he’d be looking less desirable when working at this point, but anything was better than having someone point out his status in public.

 Without even bothering to grab a coffee Yuuri stumbled out of the door, taking the longest walk possible to Yutopia in hopes that he wouldn’t be absolutely winded when working. Thankfully, the world decided to cut Yuuri a break since, by the time he opened the café for the day, he was feeling pretty decent. Regardless of how sleepy he was he could still make coherent words from his lips, allowing him to work a bit better than he anticipated.

 However, he was still exhausted and thirsty, meaning his senses were kicked into over drive. There were numerous of times, for just his morning shift, where he would try to smell for blood. What made this action so strange was that he would almost lean into customers, but he was watchful of himself just enough to stop, but the thirst was killing him.

 Finally, when Yuri came in for his daily breakfast, he thought he was a goner. Trying to keep his senses at bay while speaking with the Russian was the number one thing he wanted to avoid today, especially since Yuuri doubted he had the mental capacity to even try.

 As usual, Yuri picked his usual spot to sit, however Yuuri was far to spaced out to even notice him there, much less greet the guy. After a moment of gingerly cleaning a few glasses, Yuuri could hear the boy let out a huff, signaling his attention. Turning to the sound of the noise, Yuuri let out a yelp at the sudden presence, which earned him a glare from the blond.

 “What the hell, Piggy?! You look like a zombie or some shit.”

 “Oh, hello to you to, Yuri,” Yuuri replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

 Rolling his eyes Yuri tapped his finger against the table in an impatient manner. “So, seeing how you’re well enough to make snarky remarks, are you going to get me some food, or am I going to be sitting here all morning?”

 For a moment, Yuuri froze, trying to decipher what exactly Yuri said. When Yuuri got tired like this, it was no surprise that he’d sometimes forget how to speak some Russian, but it was horrible now since Yuri spoke so fast, and angrily.

 After taking a moment to remember Yuuri nodded, replying in Japanese before quickly reverting back to Russian. “Oh, ya. Sorry about that, I’m a bit tired today.”

 “I can fucking see that,” Yuri replied, crossing his arms as he watched his food being prepared.

 Yuri could tell the guy was exhausted, but he knew it wasn’t from his date. Skating didn’t take much, even if you haven’t done it in a few years. And considering Viktor instantly called him afterward supposedly dropping Yuuri off, he knew they didn’t do anything “sexual.”

 Yuri was a bit worried, however. He’d been watching Yuuri work for the past week and noticed how tired he seemed, but now he was downright awful. Yuri seriously had half the mind to tell him to close early, but for as nice as the Pig was, he knew he was stubborn and wouldn’t comply.

 So, he observed, like how Yuuri’s hands sometimes shook when handling liquids, or how he bit his lip when he saw the redness of the strawberries. Yuri, as he compiled his evidence, had an idea. The idea, however, made him shiver. Could Yuuri be a vampire?

 The notion seemed almost impossible to Yuri, but he wanted to make sure. So, the moment Yuuri turned around, handing him his food, he looked Yuuri dead in the eye. Although hidden behind his raven hair and glasses, Yuri could see the small spots of red, causing his heart to flip.

 He was always told, as a child, that a sure-fire way to tell if someone is a vampire is by their eyes, and Yuuri’s were a prime example. Pupils like silts, similar to his own, and red doting the once cinnamon orbs. Without realizing it, Yuri had been staring at Yuuri, whom was now giving him a questioning look.

 “Yuri, what’s wrong?”

 Yuri gulped before replying slowly, his voice saturated with disbelief. “Your eyes.”

 For a few seconds, Yuuri stood there trying to process what Yuri meant. After repeating the words a few times, he instantly slammed Yuri’s food on the counter. In return, he clasped his hands over his eyes quickly.

 “Don’t look,” Yuur whispered harshly, which sent needles to Yuri’s ears at the foreign tone.

 “Yuuri, you can’t be, can you? You’re not a…” Yuri’s voice faded away as he heard Yuuri let out a long sigh.

 “Please, don’t say it Yuri. You already know the answer anyways, considering my reaction,” Bitterly replied Yuuri.

 Leaning forward, Yuri rested his head in his hands. He was so shocked, that his words failed him. The idea of Yuuri actually being a vampire surprised him, especially since he never noticed. Yuri liked to think of himself a perceptive kind of vampire, but this was far beyond him. Yuuri hid that he was his own kind, even with the blood shortage.

 “How did you hide it? How could a pig like you hide it when there was a blood shortage?” Asked Yuri in disbelief.

 Shaking his head, Yuuri sighed. “I don’t even know, seeing how my supply was so low to begin with, but I don’t think it concerns a human like you.”

 “Fucking idiot,” Yuri mumbled in a low growl.

 Finally looking up, Yuuri knitted the blond a brow, words beginning to form on his tongue till he was stopped by Yuri’s angry whisper.

 “If you couldn’t tell by how disheveled I’ve looked for the past month, I’m in the same boat as you.”

 “Yuri, I’m really tired right now. I can’t understand your cryptic sentences.”

 Rolling his eyes, Yuri drew closer to Yuuri, and muttered in a low growl, “I am a fucking vampire.”

 With a small gasp, Yuuri turned and looked at the boy with wide eyes. Yuuri knew he was sometimes an airhead, but he was usually able to spot his own kind. However, now that he thought about it, the boy had been in a bitter mood as of late. (more than usual)

 Yuuri leaned back shaking his head. He could be asking so many questions right now, but one seemed most prominent in his mind.

 “But why would you eat here? It makes no sense.”

 Rolling his eyes, Yuri took short inhale of his smoothie, savoring the fruity aroma. “Same reason I’m guessing you run this café, I like the smells.”

 Yuuri’s mouth formed “O” as he watched Yuri. However, despite his surprise, he could understand the Russian’s motives as they were the same as his own. He liked the smell of human foods, as they were new and refreshing. They were also a small door to understanding, or becoming similar, to humans.

 “If you’re a vampire, Yuri,” Said Yuuri in a low whisper. “Do you know if Viktor is okay with vampires?”

 With a small shrug, Yuri rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “I don’t know, I’ve never told him about my status, but.” With a long sigh, Yuri rolled his eyes. “He pretty smitten with you, and if I’ve learned anything while practicing with him, he doesn’t give up on the things he loves very easily.”

 Instantly, Yuuri felt a small weight being lifted off his shoulders. Maybe, things wouldn’t be so bad after he told Viktor, and that thought was enough to motivate himself.

 Soon after Yuri had to leave for practice, stating that Yuuri better not die of thirst or else he’d never hear the end of it from Viktor. Although his words were strange, they seemed caring which gave Yuuri a strange sense of endearment.

 He knew telling Viktor would be a bit straining for himself, but he felt more compelled to do so because now, he really wanted to. He was going to tell Viktor the truth after he came in later in the afternoon, and nothing would be keeping him from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later updates, I've been pretty tired as of late but your guys' support really keeps me going. I started to loose steam near the end of this chapter as I realized that this would be far to long, and that I'd have to cut it in half. Thus the extra chapter added, unfortunately. I really want to finish this fanfic soon cause I am beginning to loose steam and I am busier now ;-;. Also enjoy the LeoxGuang-Hong angst cause I'm an asshole :D (Next chapter you guys will likely despise me so I look forward to making you all cry) And props to the few that noticed the Yuri is a vampire foreshadowing!


	9. Chapter 8: Disgusting Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some violence this chapter, however very little.

The moment Viktor stepped foot into the café, Yuuri’s mind went haywire. He, for the whole day, had been both nervous and excited about his revelation. He wanted to tell Viktor, and he would, however he was so caught up in his thoughts that he’d forgotten the most important part, the thing that sparked his nerves.

 It was the fucking kiss.

 Viktor’s lips, his taste, and his departing smile that made Yuuri’s heart do backflips all came rushing back. Suddenly, he now had two things to worry over, and the thought made him lurch. Yuuri wasn’t even sure how well he’d be able to explain his status to Viktor, much less speak about their kiss.

 After Yuri left in the morning, Yuuri’s health took a huge beating. It was almost like getting punched in the face, but with ten fists all at once. His face felt heavy, and so did his other limbs. He felt shaky and queasy, which caused him to fall once or twice throughout the day. Yuuri’s nerves weren’t doing his health any wonders either, seeing how he’d already dropped a few dishes into the sink, rather forcefully, causing him the loss of two teacups in his cabinet.

 He now had the huge issue of his health looming over him, causing the light to both topics of discussion with Viktor that he had to face become darkened. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could pull this off, but he hoped he could. He had to, because lying to Viktor and himself would be far worse.

 Viktor, as usual, took his seat across from Yuuri, with a large smile plastered across his face. Yuuri felt pretty conflicted about his smile however. For as handsome as it was, he wasn’t sure if he would ruin it or tease it when he’d have to spill to Viktor. He seriously wanted to cry, but at the same time scold himself for his childishness. He had to do this, even if it costed him that smile.

 Giving Viktor a small smile in return, Yuuri stumbled over with a small cup in his hand. Yuuri silently prayed that Viktor couldn’t see how much he was leaning on the counter as he wobbled over, that would be a whole other issue in itself to explain.

 “Good afternoon, Viktor,” Greeted Yuuri in a soft, exhausted, voice.

 Instantly, Viktor’s brow furrowed at Yuuri’s voice. He seemed worried for a moment, which made Yuuri’s heart sink. He didn’t want to worry Viktor, not now. Besides, he really hoped Viktor wouldn’t point out how tired he was, he didn’t want to lie about it.

 “Good afternoon, Yuuri. You sound exhausted, was work a bit hard on you today?” Questioned Viktor as his lips curled back into a soft smile.

 Wincing a little after Viktor touched on the subject of his worries, he sent Viktor a tiny smile. “Ya, I didn’t get much sleep last night, so work has been giving me a beating,” Yuuri replied. At least he wasn’t lying, technically, however he feared what Viktor might continue with.

 “Oh? And might I ask what was keeping you up last night?” Viktor replied, an innocent smirk now stretched across his face.

 God, Yuuri had no idea how he was supposed to react. He was already a bundle of nerves, and Viktor’s probing questions weren’t solving his case.

 Like an explosion, Yuuri’s face turned beat red, the memory of his late-night chat with his friends arising in his mind. Although most of his discussion was serious, and hopeful, most was centered around his kiss with Viktor, which made Yuuri explode.

 “Nothing in particular,” Yuuri whispered as he busied himself with Viktor’s beverage.

 With a soft chuckle, Viktor gazed at Yuuri, relishing in every sight he soaked up of the blushing boy. He was at least not acting dissatisfied with their kiss, which made Viktor pleased. The last thing he wanted was to have Yuuri hate him.

 After a moment of silence, Yuuri returned with Viktor's espresso, with a worried look as he glanced around the café. Yuuri wanted to tell Viktor the truth, however he knew better than to do so with a crowd of people. Luckily, his customers would be dwindling in numbers soon, and Viktor often times stayed till the last few minutes till closing. He knew the time for telling Viktor wouldn’t be the issue, however the tension the arose from waiting was killing him.

 He desperately wanted to tell Viktor, but another part of him wanted to throw the notion away. He wanted to jump on the next chance he was given when they sat alone in the café, but his anxieties were telling him to wait.

 He was anxious, especially as his health deteriorated. His vision was becoming shaky, and his mind muddled by fog. Yuuri couldn’t quite pin point if it was because of his thirst, anxieties, or both, but Yuuri liked to believe it was the latter.

Finally, around the last half hour till closing time, Yuuri and Viktor were finally alone, a tense atmosphere falling into place around them. Earlier, while talking to Viktor, Yuuri notice he had this far off look in his eyes, as though Viktor’s mind was somewhere else. The way he spoke, and how his eyes furrowed when Yuuri asked if he was okay made Yuuri wonder. He seemed to have something to say, just like Yuuri, however whether Viktor realized what they both had words dancing on the tips of their tongues wasn’t clear.

 Yuuri wasn’t sure how to start, or if he should be the one to start at all. A part of him wanted to blurt out his status, but another wanted to wait and see what Viktor had to say before himself. It was so conflicting, and to a point, annoying. He’d been telling himself all day that he had to do it, but now was the time and he was being a little bitch.

 With a deep breath, Yuuri glanced over to Viktor with some determination behind his messy bangs, and words bubbling in his throat. “Viktor,” He called, his voice quite but stern. Jumping from his thoughts, Viktor looked over to Yuuri, a questioning look adorning his face.

 “Y-Yes?” Viktor stuttered in reply.

 Clearing his throat, Yuuri began washing a few dishes, trying to keep himself from having a mental breakdown as he spoke. “I need to tell you something,” Yuuri said quietly. Viktor’s brow rose in surprise as he let out a tense breath. “I to need tell you something as well, Yuuri,” replied Viktor in a hurried voice.

 Finally looking to meet Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri can see the determination the swam in them, similar to Yuuri’s. Whatever he wanted to say, Yuuri felt it was just as important as his own topic. Yuuri felt like he knew what it was, but it made his heart sink. Viktor was going to say something about their kiss, he just knew it.

 “W-what is it?” Yuuri stuttered, quickly turning back to his dishes.

 With a long breath, Viktor’s lips parted with a strew of words that proved Yuri’s thoughts to be true. “It’s about what happened last night at your apartment, I needed to make something clear about it.”

 Shakily, Yuuri’s hands began to trace the small designs of the wet mug in his hands. “I needed to talk about that to,” He replied quickly. “I also needed to admit something very important, something that has to do with our relationship,” Yuuri finished, his voice soft and somewhat pleading.

 He had to say it now, no more second guessing, now was the time. Glancing back over to Viktor, Yuuri could see a tense look washing over the Russian’s face. “Then I guess you should say what you need to first,” Replied Viktor in a weary tone.

 With a short breath, Yuuri’s voice came out shaky and quiet, betraying his determined thoughts and mind. “With the kiss, I wanted to say that,” Yuuri gulped, struggling to find his words. Was it just him or was the room a little fuzzy, and hot. So, very, _hot_.

 “I liked it, because I like you a lot, Viktor,” He muttered, frozen in place as he griped mug placed in his hands. He could feel himself quivering, and Viktor’s worried gaze boring into his back. He wanted to turn and face Viktor, gauge his reaction and explain properly, but his body had other plans. His body was betraying him, the nerves and thirst finally getting to his head.

 “But, regardless if the feeling is mutual, I need to tell you something else,” Yuuri added, his grip on the mug fading just as his balance swayed. He was scared, anxious, and worst of all unhealthy as the evil words danced on his tongue. He wanted to say it, but his words were failing him.

 “Yuuri? What’s wrong? Why are you shaking?” Asked Viktor as he made his way behind the counter.

 Yuuri, however, couldn’t reply before his sense of gravity faded, and his balance collapsed on itself. He was falling, with the glass mug dropping with a smash onto the floor beside him. He could feel a piece or two drop by his legs, but thankfully none impaled him.

 He, for a moment, lied there taking in what happened. He was thirsty, and tired, and wanted to sleep, but when he felt Viktor’s hands against his arm, pulling him forward, his mind did back flips. Blood was on his mind, and with Viktor before him, touching him even, he wanted nothing more but to give into his instincts, and attack.

 That’s why he pushed Viktor away in trade for leaning on the counter with labored breaths. He reached his limit, and he was too late to tell Viktor anything. However, he was surprised to hear a surprised yelp, and the weak smell of copper tickling his nose.

 Surprised, Yuuri glanced to the side to see Viktor wincing at the small cut that was placed on his hand. Blood started to lightly ooze from the wound, causing Yuuri’s throat to dry, and pupils to become nothing but silts.

 When he pushed him away, Viktor’s hand must have fallen to the ground, catching a shard of glass in the process. Yuuri felt so, very, guilty, while also disappointed in himself. Viktor was hurt, yet his first thoughts were of his thirst.

 “Sorry,” Yuuri whispered, hiding his face in his hands, hoping to cover his _disgusting_ eyes and his shame.

 “Yuuri it’s a small cut, I’m fine, but you’re even worse,” Said Viktor. He began taking a step forward till Yuuri outstretched a hand, indicating for him to stop.

 “Please, don’t come near me,” Yuuri pleaded in a hoarse voice.

 “But Yuuri.”

 “Please don’t come near me!” Yuuri yelled, his voice cracking causing him to wince. He didn’t want to hurt Viktor, at least, not any more than he already had. He needed to say something, anything to get Viktor to leave.

 “I’m sick and I,” Yuuri gulped, trying to wet his throat in some way. “I hate blood, I can’t stand blood,” He lied, his voice coming out as a low whisper.

 Viktor stood there, worried to his very core. What was wrong with Yuuri? Is he crying? Or is he really sick? Something was wrong, but Viktor felt hopeless, unable to find a way to help. Yuuri was telling him to leave, and he wanted to comply if it gave Yuuri some peace, yet he wanted to stay and help. But if Yuuri really was telling the truth, at least to some degree, he’d probably be doing more harm than good by staying.

 Viktor stood there for a moment, fists clenched and brows furrowed. He knew he’d feel horrible if he left or stayed, but if Yuuri really wanted him to leave, then he’d leave. Arguing with Yuuri didn’t seem like an option at that point either, as he didn’t want to cause the guys he liked any more suffering.

 “Fine,” Viktor said between clenched teeth. “I’ll close the café for you on my way out, please get home safely and call if you need anything.”

 Slowly, Viktor turned leaving Yuuri behind the counter. He felt horrible, a sinking feeling in his chest. You should have stayed was what the feeling told Viktor, but he couldn’t change his decision, he was already out the door.

 Meanwhile, Yuuri sat on the floor, panting as tears rolled down his face. He fucked up, he fucked, _he fucked up_. He lied, never told Viktor the truth, and ended up making him worry. He felt like dirt, scum at worst. And yet there he was lying, alone and thirsty with instincts in overdrive.

 He needed to calm down so that he could walk home. His eyes were surely a crimson red, and he could feel his fangs peeking out between his pursed lips. He wanted blood, he wanted _Viktor’s_ blood, another filthy reminder of what he failed to tell the Russian. Yuuri really did feel like a disgusting vampire.

 ^^^^

 Five hours was how long it took Yuuri to calm himself, to a point. His eyes were still a glimmering crimson red; however, his fangs had retracted. His appearance was less than desirable, but Yuuri didn’t think anyone would care at nearly 12 in the morning. The only people out were usually the drunkards walking home from the bar.

 Usually, Yuuri would never walk home this late at night, it wasn’t even safe. However, Yuuri needed to be home. If he stayed over- night at the café and had to walk home in the morning, surely someone would catch his status a mile away. He’d like to avoid any arguments in his state.

 The streets were silent, making it a huge contrast to the lively atmosphere Yuuri would usually find on Fridays. That’s why, for a while, Yuuri had little to no trouble walking the desolate streets on his own, minus his exhaustion. It wasn’t till he rounded a corner that Yuuri saw a group of men, all wobbly and drunk from a few to many rounds of beers.

 Cursing his luck Yuuri leaned against the nearest wall, falling out of the men’s sight and allowing him to think. He couldn’t run past them or switch streets as they were standing right where he needed to go. They might not say anything, and allow him to pass, but Yuuri worried they’d see his ravenous eyes. They’d either be scared shitless and run, or be angry and start a fight. Both of which, were the last things he didn’t feel like dealing with.

 However, standing and waiting wasn’t exactly what he wanted either. They’d likely be walking his way regardless and catch him. Yuuri really didn’t have much of a choice, so walking past in a calm manner with his head ducked down was his best bet.

 Dragging himself around the corner, he kept his gaze to the asphalt, praying the men wouldn’t pay him any mind. But similar to his luck earlier that day, that simply wasn’t the case.

 “OI! Kid! What da’ hell you doing out so late?!” Hollered the shortest man of the group. His speech was horribly slurred, proving how intoxicated he really was.

 Keeping his head down, Yuuri mumble out a small reply. “Work was keeping me.”

 The group of four looked at each other, knitting one another a brow and shrugging. “The fuck you say, kid?!” Yelled the chubbier man of the group, his black beard greasy and wet, likely from liquor.

 Yuuri shrunk back a moment, shoulders bunching up to hide his face. He felt uncomfortable, and he wanted to run. However, he felt exhausted, and he was sure the men would stop him or he’d trip over himself. Yuuri didn’t want to risk it, but standing there was a risk in itself. 

 One of the men pushed forward, sending a glare to his bearded companion. He seemed a bit more well-kept than the others, with a button-down shirt and slacks. He probably had few drinks, but he likely held his bear better than the others.

 “Sorry about him, he’s a bit to drunk,” Said the man.

 “No, it’s fine,” Mumbled Yuuri as he shifted on his feet, trying to signal his hurry to leave.

 The well-kept man sent him a confused look, likely unable to hear Yuuri’s soft mumbles. Behind the man came the angry bearded man, whom was grumbling and had a look of rage across his face.

 “What’d you say?!? Didn’t ya mum evah teach ya to speak with ya head up?!? HUH?!” Yelled the man, roughly shaking Yuuri by the shoulder.

 With a high-pitched yelp, Yuuri fell to the ground, skinning his elbows in the process. He hissed in pain as he felt the small burn on his elbows. Without thinking, he looked up to the drunks, uncaring how red his eyes may seem. However, the moment the men caught his eyes, Yuuri could see their eyes grow the size of gulf balls, one of them letting out a small gasp.

 Instantly, the men look over to their well-kept companion, whose eyes, much to Yuuri’s surprise, looked murderous. His whole demeanor changed in a flash, which sent shivers down Yuuri’s spin.  First, his face contorted into a sneer, next he cracked his knuckles, and finally he loomed over Yuuri, causing him to cower slightly.

 The other men seemed to be a bit scared, with only the shortest man taking a step forward to put a hand on the guy’s shoulder. “Will,” He warned, his voice small and barely audible.

 “Don’t stop me, Samul. This vampire fucker deserves what he’s gonna get,” Replied Will, his voice low and menacing.

 Yuuri decided that their small exchange of words was a good time to run, so he quickly stumble to get up, but was abruptly stopped. Will quickly grabbed him by the collar before he could get far, causing him to yelp. He couldn’t fight it, he was far too weak.

 “Don’t fucking run!” He yelled, forcefully throwing Yuuri to the ground.

 Screaming for help, Yuuri collapsed to the ground, watching as the three other men behind his attacker stared, frozen in place. Clearly, they didn’t agree with what the man was doing, so why wouldn’t they help?

 With a dejected look, the man named ‘Will’ placed his weight on top of Yuuri, keeping him from moving as he attacked. Yuuri screamed once or twice, but the man soon smacked him to see stars, making him disoriented enough to stay quiet.

 Punch after punch, Yuuri could already tell by the end of it all that his lip was busted, and bruises would adorn his pale skin for days. It happened quickly, as most attacks normally did with vampires. The attacker took out their childish rage, and once they had what they wanted, they soon vanished. Violence against vampires was punishable, so whoever may get caught in the act would run off without a second thought.

 Lying helplessly on the ground, the man finally, _finally_ , got up, allowing Yuuri a long-awaited breath of air. The man seemed pleased at his work as he sent a glare to the men behind him. He muttered something along the lines of, “fucker deserved it,” as he walked away, the three men lingering behind him nervously, each sending a guilty look to Yuuri.

 After a moment, Yuuri let out a hoarse wail. He felt like shit, he looked like shit, and he probably was shit. He’d lied to Viktor again, hurt the man he liked, got the shit beat out of him, and now he was lying on the dirty asphalt in a god knows where ally.

 It was just like when he was a kid, but now no one was there to help him. He didn’t have Yuuko or Takeshi to cheer him up, or Mari to beat the bullies or attacker away. Not even his mother or father to sooth his wounds.

 Yuuri didn’t have any of it, and he’d soon have to get up, walk it off, and drag himself to his apartment where he’d be alone. He was thirsty and starved, his wounds proving no help. He had so many emotions running rapid, and everything felt hopeless.

 He just wished he wasn’t a vampire, and maybe things could be different. Maybe he wouldn’t have been such a liar to Viktor or be lying like a ragdoll on the asphalt. A part of him knew he was thinking irrationally at this point, but he just wanted to let his thoughts wander for a moment.

 Yuuri really did feel like a disgusting vampire.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say besides I warned you all. Shit was going to go down hill after all, but after this things get a bit better, I hope. I feel like this turned out a bit nicer than I expected, but ya. I wanna thank everyone who'd made it this far in the fanfic and I apologize if I broke some of your hearts. Updates may be delayed after this point since I am busy for the rest of the week. Anyways, thanks for reading? (Also I don't write violence very well, apologizes for that :D)


	10. Chapter 9: Truth Breeds Determination

 For all the shit that had happen to Yuuri that day, he was at least thankful that he got home a little after 1 in the morning. The last thing he needed that day was to have passed out in the ally way, only to wake hours later, or worse, get caught by a group of humans again. Unfortunately, him getting home was the only good thing that filtered into his day.

 When he finally got home, Yuuri just about dropped to the ground. He had to stop himself by grabbing the door frame with his insanely weak limbs. His body just wanted to sleep away the pain, but he needed to care for himself first.

 Even though his limbs screamed in protest as he limped over to the hall closet, Yuuri continued to drag himself. He had numerus of bruises littering his body, most being his face and arms. Yuuri remembered attempting a few times at blocking the human’s attacks, however his arms ached in return.

 His lip was red and busted, which made him hiss in disdain. Yuuri was sure he’d bitten his tongue as well, which made matters worse. Yuuri tried to tell himself that things could be worse in hopes to lighten his mood, but he highly doubted it. Nothing could be worse than how he felt right now, both physically and mentally.

 With shaky hands, Yuuri grabbed a small bottle of disinfectant and a box of band aids after arriving at the hall closet. He lazily chucked the two item onto his couch, making his way over in an insanely low pass as he leaned against the hallway wall. He wanted to quickly treat his scrapped elbows, and then sleep.

 As he treated his scraps, albeit hissing at their stings, Yuuri allowed his mind to wander. Yuuri wasn’t too sure how his body would fare after the issue. Considering he wouldn’t heal as quick due to his thirst, Yuuri would likely be plagued with these wounds for a while. The thought made him groan. This wasn’t enough to kill him at least, however, if he had a large gash or broke something, then Yuuri would have been screwed.

 Yuuri hated it all, and hated himself even more. He wishes he fought back, yelled for help more, or at least did something other than allowing himself to be attacked. A part of him knew the thought was impossible, but that didn’t keep him from being pissed at himself. He screwed so much stuff up today, and it felt like there was no way to return to how things once were now.

 Maybe he was being childish, or acting overdramatic, but everything felt horrible. He hated the helpless feeling he had, and just wanted to run away from it. However, his options were limited now, and likely the only thing he could do now was sleep. His body craved it, as well as his mind in hopes that he could keep himself from becoming too upset.

 Throwing the band aids and disinfectant onto the floor in a fit of anger, Yuuri rolled onto his side with a wince. His back hurt from being thrown to the ground, meaning another ugly reminder of his earlier lack of strength.

 He was so angry with his rage swirling in his throat, threatening to escape as a scream. He had so much hate for himself, and he had no way to show it. He had no one to tell his anger to either. Maybe he could call his family, or his friends, but he’d feel like a bother, or, even worse, worry them.

 So, he cried. He didn’t wale or sniffle, he just let his tears run free in silence. As he cried, Yuuri allowed a scowl to blossom on his face, a sure-fire way to show his disdain. Yuuri felt a bit better after crying, but he still felt weak. Yuuri just wanted to make everything right, but now, he wanted to sleep.

 His mind was a storm of rage, sorrow, and hurt, all of which could only be silenced by the savior of sleep. So, Yuuri allowed his eyes to close, and his mind to drift into a long slumber.

 ^^^

 Yuri ended up going to practice on Monday in the foulest of moods, while also being a little worried. Thinking the day would be like any other day, Yuri had made his way to Yutopia to see Yuuri, and take in the sweet smells of pastries. However, when he went to enter, Yuri noticed the café was closed, Yuuri nowhere in sight either. He was, of course, a bit pissed that his schedule was thrown off without warning, and the lack of relaxation he took in before a busy day of practice, but there was also something else. He remembered the way Yuuri looked on Friday, his eyes ravenous and his face lacking its natural lively glow.

 Yuri wanted to ask today if Yuuri needed blood, something he regretted not doing beforehand. Yuri knew vampires’ eyes only ever got that red, and monstrous, when they were terribly thirsty. If Yuuri was still thirsty, then he’d be left to himself to worry about it. Yuri, although shyly, wanted to help. Since he couldn’t now, he was a little worried.

 Walking into practice a bit early, Yuri went through his normal routine of stretches and unpacking until he caught sight of Viktor. He looked upset with a furrowed brow, and Yuri could see he was worried about something as he looked at his phone. As Viktor bit his lip, he pressed the call button on his phone, waiting a few rings, to only hear voice mail.

 Yuri was usually one to mind his own business, but for Viktor to be this visually upset over something made him uneasy. Viktor wore heart shaped smiles and sarcastic smirks, not an irked frown and worried eyes. Quickly, Yuri finished tying his skates and removed his jacket, making his way over to Viktor.

 The guy hadn’t even unpacked his shit yet, and he was still fiddling with phone, letting out a long sigh as another one of his calls went unanswered. “Oi Viktor, what the hell are you doing?” Asked Yuri, instantly grabbing Viktor’s attention.

 “Oh, Yuri. I didn’t see you there, sorry,” Replied Viktor exhaustedly.

 Knitting Viktor a brow, Yuri let out a small huff, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t answer why your shit still isn’t unpacked, idiot.”

 With a long sigh, Viktor showed Yuri his phone, much to the blonde’s surprise. Right off the bat, Yuri could see twenty some calls Viktor had sent in the last day, all of which were unanswered. When he looked to the caller ID, Yuri’s eyes widened, blinking a few times in disbelief. They were all sent to Yuuri, whom if the blond knew anything, would have picked up the call in a heartbeat.

 Something must have happened Friday, and the something likely wasn’t good. Looking back up to Viktor, Yuri could see the dread in his eyes. The skater loved Yuuri, it was no wonder he looked like his world was ending.

 “What the fuck Viktor? Are you some stalker now or did something actually happen?” Questioned Yuri.

 Placing his phone back in his pocket, Viktor shrugged. “I’m not even sure at this point, but it is rather surprising to hear you asking.”

 Rolling his eyes, Yuri crossed his arms. “I don’t need your witty remarks right now and neither do you. You look like shit.”

 With a rueful smile, Viktor pushed his phone back into his pocket. “I feel like it to, I’ve got no clue if Yuuri hates me now or if he’s seriously sick,” Viktor sighs. “But I’m guessing you wouldn’t want to hear why.”

 “Shoot.”

 “What?”

 “God I didn’t know you were so old that you don’t know what shoot means in this conversation.”

 “I’m 27 Yuri, of course I know what you’re talking about. You just surprised me,” Replied Viktor in a surprised tone.

 “Listen, seeing how you’re actually letting me open my trap on a topic having to do with Yuuri, I minus well tell you now. I’ve known Yuuri for more than a whole fucking month. If something happened to him, I’d want to know,” Yuri deadpanned as he glared at Viktor.

 Viktor’s mouth formed a large “O” as he stared at Yuri, words seemingly failing him. “I would have thought,” Viktor stopped, taking a deep breath, “That Yuuri would tell me.”

 Yuri rolled his eyes as he replied, “Viktor, the pig is horrible with using words. Do you think he’d just flat out tell you without getting embarrassed or something?”

 “Holy shit you do know Yuuri.”

 “Ya, that’s what I’ve been telling you. Now are you going to tell me what happened, or are we going to stand here all day and let Yakov yell at us?”

 So, Viktor explained the events that had accord between him and Yuuri on Friday, regardless if he was still a bit surprised. He explained Yuuri’s strange behavior, his sickly look, and how he pushed Viktor away. It hurt to remember, not because Yuuri pushed him away, but because Viktor left Yuuri alone. Viktor felt, and still does, guilty. What if something was really wrong with Yuuri and he just left him there that night?

 Yuri seemed to soak up every last detail Viktor mention, his expression neutral till Viktor mentioned Yuuri’s reaction to his cut. Yuri instantly frowned, his mind somewhere in deep thought.

 First, Yuri lightly cursed Viktor in his mind. Clearly, at least to him, Yuri knew Yuuri was having a hard time with his thirst, Viktor’s blood must have sent him on edge. Second, he pitied Yuuri. He must be suffering, but he still pushed Viktor away for Viktor and his own good. The pig was to nice, but that’s probably what put him in this situation in the first place.

 “But,” Viktor mumbled, his face forming an agitated frown, “I’m worried about what he was going to tell me. It seemed really important.”

 Yuri sighed in defeat, Yuuri really did have the worst of luck. He never got to tell Viktor his status, it really was a shame. Yuri could only imagine what the vampire might be feeling right now, all of which were negative. Yuri knew it wasn’t his place to tell Viktor the truth, but a part of him wanted to put the two lovebirds at ease, depending on Viktor’s reaction. He also wanted to warn Viktor of what Yuuri really is.

 “Viktor, what Yuuri wanted to tell you is very important. Do you really want to know?” Questioned Yuri, his face turning serious.

 Viktor nodded quickly, without a second thought did he want to know. He needed and wanted to know desperately. Yuuri said he liked Viktor, and Viktor needed to know this important thing before he asked to progress their relationship. It didn’t matter if it ruined everything, he needed to know.

 “Viktor I am going to say this as slow as possible, you hear?”

 Eagerly, Viktor nodded.

 Taking in a long breath, Yuri quickly mentally apologized to Yuuri if this was a mistake. “Yuuri needed to tell you of his status, Viktor,” Yuri said slowly, allowing his words to echo in Viktor’s mind. “Yuuri is a vampire.”

 Viktor stood still for a moment, and then rested himself on the ice rink’s wall, eyes wide from shock. Viktor wasn’t upset or anything, just a bit surprised. He grew up thinking vampires were large and buff, or scrawny and pale, all of which were nothing like Yuuri. Yuuri was kind and cute, with such a nice smile and funny attitude.

 Looking back to Yuri, Viktor pursed his lips. He had numerous of questions to ask, like why a vampire would run a café, or how did he know, but there was one that stood out in particular.

 “Is being a vampire what caused him to get so ill?”

 “Pretty much, you know what blood banks are, right?”

 Viktor nodded, much to Yuri’s delight. He’d have one less thing to explain at least. “Blood banks go dry sometimes, like the one in this area is now. Yuuri’s been pretty fucking thirsty because of it and, to be frank, your blood probably kick started his instincts into over drive.”

 “So, you mean,” Viktor paused, rubbing his face in utter disbelief, “Yuuri was ill last night because he hasn’t drunk anything in a while and I’ve made matters worse?”

 “Yup, for the most part,” Yuri replied coldly.

 Viktor shuddered for a moment, instantly feeling guilty. He hurt Yuuri, or at least, caused him more troubles. That was the last thing he wanted to do, especially since their encounter at the park. He screwed up, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Yuuri was mad at him as well.

 Yuri’s rude and serious demeaner changed as he caught Viktor slump, his face turning into utter despair. “Viktor,” Yuri chided, “As long as you didn’t purposely cause Yuuri to get that way, I see no reason for you to look like a blob of fucking depression.”

 “But Yuri, even if I didn’t, that doesn’t mean I didn’t hurt Yuuri. I didn’t want to screw this relationship up anymore, but now the guy probably hates me.”

 “Or for fucks sake Viktor, that guy has had the dorkiest crush on you for a while. He would jump into pit of lava before hating your sorry ass,” Yelled Yuri.

 Viktor seemed a little at ease by this, and maybe a little surprised. However, there was still something plaguing his thoughts, which caused him to sigh. “I screwed up though, and I’ve got no idea how to make things right.”

 “You’re the adult here, Viktor. Talk to him or some shit, it’s not that hard. He’ll be back around soon, the blood bank will supply blood in a few days or so,” Replied Yuri with a shrug.

 Jumping in surprise, Viktor gasped. In return Yuri knitted him a brow, his lips moving into a frown. “He won’t be able to drink anything for a few days?!?!”

 “Ya, vampires don’t need to drink something every day like humans.”

 “But he’s thirsty! He needs some blood!” Protested Viktor, worry clouding his mind. He couldn’t believe vampires could go without blood for a while, especially Yuuri. He looked ill, and if blood would help solve the issue, Viktor wanted to do something about.

 Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Wasting no time, he slung his bag over his shoulder moving past Yuri in quick strides. “Oi! Viktor!” Yuri called, thankfully nabbing Viktor’s attention.

 “I won’t be able to practice today, Yuri. I need to go and see Yuuri and help him.”

 “What the hell is wrong with you?!? The only thing that can help him is blood!” Yuri shouted, instantly going stalk still as he let the words slip from his lips. “Viktor, you can’t be.”

 “Yuri, I can give him blood. It may not be much, but it’ll help at least!”

 “Viktor you’re being stupid! Yuuri can wait a few more days! It’s not going to kill him!” Retorted Yuri.

 “He may be able to wait, but that won’t keep him from suffering,” Replied Viktor.

 “Viktor, even if you’re able to get Yuuri do drink your blood, there’s no telling how much he’ll take,” Said Yuri with an aggravated growl. “Did you ever stop to think how guilty the Pig would feel if he took too much from you?”

 Tightening his grip on his bag, Viktor shook his head. “Yuuri wouldn’t take enough to hurt me.” With a soft chuckle, Viktor turned to Yuri with a reassuring smile. “If anything, he’d take too little.”

 Yuri didn’t seem to argue in return, and just stood in silence as he pursed his lips. “I swear,” Yuri started, his voice serious and sending chills down Viktor’s spin. “If Yuuri ends up doing something he regrets immensely, or you get you’re shit fucked up, I’m never talking to you again.”

 “Then I better hope for the best, Mr. Wingman,” Wittily replied Viktor, ignoring Yuri’s protests.

 “Thank you though, for telling me about Yuuri. I’d have probably feel like an asshole if you hadn’t told me,” Said Viktor, in a soft voice.

 With a huff, Yuri glared at Viktor in return. “You’re fucking welcome. Don’t fuck something up and make me regret it, you hear?!”

 Nodding, Viktor waved Yuri off, a smile still plastered on his face. As he left, Viktor could feel his pace speeding up, wanting to get to Yuuri as soon as humanly possible. He wasn’t sure to what extent he could help, or what he’d even say when he got there, but Viktor’s intentions were still true. Viktor was determined, even if he had no exact plan.

 He just wanted to help Yuuri, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, I've just been super lazy and my muse left with my will to do my fucking school work. Anyways, I liked how the beginning of the chapter turned out, but towards the end I wanted to punch a wall. I can't write dialogue for shit so my apologizes. I didn't even fit all the shit into this chapter that I wanted, so the last chapter is going to be longer than usual. (A little over 4000 words I promise). The last chapter should be out sometime in the beginning of February so just you wait hunnie cause a storm be brewing up in here. I also want to give thanks to everyone whose been commenting and giving this fanfic support. It feeds my muse and makes me happy to know I can entertain people in some way. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: I Love You -END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I lied this is over 4000 words holy shit)

 For the past day or so, Yuuri had been in and out of a state of rest, agony, and drowsiness. For the most part, he slept. It felt good, he could escape from his thirst for a while, as well as allow his mind to rest. He was still thinking about the events that had transpired on Friday, much to his displeasure. Thankfully, sleeping was what made it all go away.

 However, sometimes Yuuri couldn’t will himself to sleep like he hoped for, and often times found himself wandering (while stumbling) around his apartment. He tried to tire himself, but he’d normally end up walking into a wall, or tripping over his own feet.

 Regardless, Yuuri prayed for April to come. He’d have blood, and his helplessness would begin to fade. Maybe he could even fix things with Viktor, but the thought made him wince. He still needed to explain things to Viktor, but the idea made him want to sleep, and so he did.

 As Monday rolled around, Yuuri did nothing but sleep, however the thirst he suffered was becoming harder and harder to deal with. He hated the feeling, his throat dry and his stomach churning. He felt weak, and his wounds weren’t healing, rather they stung.

 Much to Yuuri’s surprise, he could hear the sound of knocking from his apartment’s entrance. It willed him awake, at least, but his mind was muddled from drowsiness and thirst. Yuuri sat for a moment, rubbing his eyes and tiredly trying to decipher who was calling his name from the door.

 It was hard, but after a moment, the gears began turning in his head. His eyes popped open, and his hands threw the blanket he had tangled around himself partly to the side.

 “Yuuri!” Yelled Viktor, his voice frantic and hurried.

 Yuuri, at first, was surprised. Why was Viktor at his apartment? Yuuri, for one, knew Viktor should be at practice, not at his doorway sounding desperate or a worried mess. However, Yuuri soon felt scared. Viktor couldn’t see Yuuri like this, he still was littered with bruises, and his eyes were likely still a crimson red.

 Quickly going to stand, Yuuri forgot to fully remove the blanket from his feet, and yelped. Thanks to the blanket, Yuuri tumbled to the floor, and although not very hard, he landed right on his bruised arm. Grapping his arm, Yuuri hissed in pain as he rubbed at the irritation flaming from his forearm. Letting out a shaky sigh, Yuuri could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. He was so frustrated, and in a shit ton of pain.

 Viktor could hear Yuuri’s weak yelp from the doorway, and his eyes shot open. He called once again for the boy, but to no luck. He’d been knocking for a few minutes, yet his only reply was the soft, painful, yelp. Viktor thought he couldn’t get any more frantic, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

 Viktor finally subtracted his hand from the door, and slowly rubbed his irritated skin. Viktor was nervous, unsure of what to do. He could knock again, or try calling Yuuri. However, Viktor doubted calling would help, as he’d learned from his other failed attempts. Seeing how knocking didn’t work much either, Viktor yelled for Yuuri again, but to no surprise, he didn’t receive a reply.

 Pursing his lips, Viktor looked towards the doorknob, curious to see if he could open the door. It was a dumb idea, and a desperate one at that, but Viktor felt there was no other choice. Yuuri was likely hurt, he wanted to help. Touching his hand to the doorknob, Viktor twisted, and much to his surprise, he found the door was indeed opened.

 His eyes widened in surprise, he saw Yuuri as the type to always lock their doors, even more evidence to something being wrong with the boy. “Yuuri, I’m coming in!” Yelled Viktor. He waited for a moment, hoping for some sort of reply, but what he heard was what made his heart sink. Whimpering, albeit soft, Viktor could hear it, much to his despair.

 Wasting not a moment of time, Viktor swung the door open, eyes frantically searching for the raven vampire. Instantly, Viktor’s eyes caught Yuuri, lying on the ground while clutching his arm. Quickly, Viktor shut the door (locking it this time) and fell to Yuuri’s side, his eyes wide.

 He could see bruises, all of which were littered across Yuuri’s deathly pale skin. Viktor felt his heart sink, questions and hate fluttering through his mind. Viktor’s eyes showed sorrow, but glimpses of rage directed towards the person responsible for Yuuri’s state.

 “V-Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled, his voice soft yet saturated with anguish and confusion.

 Carefully, Viktor moved Yuuri into a more comfortable position as he cradled him in his arms. Moving back a few strands of Yuuri’s raven hair, Viktor could catch a good look of what Yuuri was dealing with. Yuuri’s face was twisted in pain, and his eyes were sewn shut. Looking to Yuuri’s lips, Viktor frowned at the sight. They looked dry, and if the red gash wasn’t any indication, Yuuri had a busted lip.

 “Yuuri, it’s going to be okay,” Said Viktor, his voice low and warm, which sent sparks through Yuuri’s dead weight body.

 Taking in a deep breath, Yuuri weakly pushed Viktor away. Although the action was fruitless, Viktor stopped himself, and sent a questioning look to Yuuri.

 “You can’t be here,” Yuuri mumbled, his teeth clenched as he tried to hide his fangs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 Shaking his head, Viktor lifted Yuuri from the ground with ease. Weakly, Yuuri shook his head. “Viktor, please,” Yuuri begged, his eyes still shut in hopes of hiding his crimson eyes.

 Still ignoring Yuuri, Viktor took him to his bedroom. Thankfully, the apartment was small, and it wasn’t hard to find Yuuri’s room. Nudging the door, Viktor carefully placed Yuuri on his bed, crouching down beside him.

 “Yuuri, I know you won’t hurt me,” Said Viktor, his voice confident, making it hard for Yuuri to deny him.

 Searching for the right words, Yuuri clasped his hands over his face, gently shaking his head. “You don’t understand,” Yuuri replied quietly.

 Viktor sighed, gently moving his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. It was relaxing, and if not for their circumstances, Yuuri would have gratefully leaned into Viktor’s touch. Yet Yuuri couldn’t, and took what he was given. He felt guilty, and weak. Showing this side to Viktor was worst of all, and it made want to cry.

 Viktor bit his lip, his brow furrowed in search of his own reply. “Yuuri you don’t have to hide it anymore, I know what you are,” Viktor said slowly, a gentle way allowing for Yuuri’s mind to process every word.

 Yuuri’s breath hitched, a shudder ravishing his frame. He wondered how Viktor could have known, and why he did. Yuuri wanted to tell him when his mind wasn’t a train wreck, and especially when his body wasn’t so weak.

 “Yuuri, it’s okay,” Viktor replied hurriedly, surprised at Yuuri’s reaction. Yuuri shook his head gently, sniffling back a few tears.

 “I wanted to tell you Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled quietly, “I wanted to tell you when I wasn’t so weak.”

 “You’re not weak, Yuuri,” Viktor replied, his voice now soothing and warm. “You’re very strong and kind. It doesn’t matter how your body looks or how you feel, you’ve hid being a vampire for so long, and tried so hard to work and make time with me,” Viktor sighed, his eyes now showing small hints of guilt, “Even when you were sick with no blood, and I couldn’t see it.”

 Yuuri froze, his eyes now wide with surprise. For a moment, and some odd reason to Yuuri, he could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Viktor wasn’t upset over his status, and he talked to him like usual. Viktor was giving Yuuri such warmth and kind words, which made it easier for Yuuri to breath. He felt flattered in a way, and a little happier as well.

 Creeping up behind his clasped hands, Yuuri finally looked at Viktor, uncaring of the crimson that tinted his eyes. Viktor looked sad, something that betrayed his kind, soothing words. “How did you know about the blood?” Yuuri asked quietly as he finally removed his hands.

 Viktor gave him a small smile, which made the atmosphere a little less dreadful, thankfully. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to be upset,” Viktor teased, his hand still cradling through Yuuri’s hair.

 With a quizzical look, Yuuri agreed, still curious to why he would be upset. “Yuri gave me a little insight when I asked what you might have wanted to tell me on Friday,” Viktor replied. Yuuri’s mouth formed a large “O” as he came to an understanding.

 It made sense at least. Yuri was the only other vampire that Viktor spoke with that knew of Yuuri’s status. Yuuri couldn’t really find himself to be upset, mostly due to the fact that he was too tired to do so. However, if anything, he felt slightly annoyed and thankful. Annoyed as Yuuri wished that he could have told Viktor, rather than Yuri, yet also thankful that the task allowed Viktor to be by his side, regardless of his now known status. 

 “I’m sorry if I startled you, but I came to help,” Said Viktor, a kind smile forming on his lips.

 Yuuri took a moment to reply, unsure of what to say. Viktor likely couldn’t do much, although the sentiment was greatly appreciated. The best Viktor could do was look after Yuuri, and maybe grab him some ice for his tender skin. However, Yuuri couldn’t deny his instincts, and his memory. The smell of Viktor’s blood was still in his mind, and he couldn’t deny what he truly wanted.

 Vitkor had come to help him, yet all Yuuri could think of was the Russian’s blood. It made him feel disgusting, and even more frustrated with himself. Yuuri’s soft expression had now changed into something sad, a frown stretching across his lips.

 “Yuuri? If something’s wrong, you can tell me, or ask me to leave,” Said Viktor, his voice gentle which gave Yuuri some peace at mind.

 Shaking his head, Yuuri sigh, his face softening yet again. Viktor had such a nice way with words, a way the met Yuuri where he needed him the most. Viktor didn’t push to much nor pull, but met Yuuri half way. Feeling a bit more relaxed, Yuuri replied.

 “You being here is enough, but what I need help with is….” Yuuri’s voice trailed off, unsure if he would allow the word to leave his lips.

 With a somber expression, Viktor replied, shocking Yuuri. “I know, you need blood. I wanted to offer you some of my own,” Viktor sighed, suddenly becoming a bit nervous. “You’ve done a lot for me, it’s the least I could do, but I’m not sure if you’d except?” Viktor finished, his last few words forming into a slight question.

 Yuuri would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t want it. Of course, Yuuri craved it. However, Yuuri knew he could wait, as there were only a few more days till his blood supply would come in, yet he still craved it. His body still remembered the smell of Viktor’s tempting blood, and seeing how Yuuri was being offered it, he felt little room to reject it.

 Taking in a deep breath, Yuuri moved his hand to Viktor’s cheek. At the touch, Viktor’s skin was smooth and soft, just as Yuuri imagine it. In a loving way, Yuuri slowly traced his thumb over Viktor’s cheek, causing the Russian to blush.

 A smile found its way to Yuuri’s lips. He didn’t want to hurt Viktor by taking his blood, but the fact that he offered meant the world. Viktor must be surprised at Yuuri’s status, or confused onto how to feel, yet he was offering something so kind. Yuuri felt loved, and he happily embraced the feeling, if not for the escape from his rampaging emotions.

 “Thank you, Viktor, it means the world that you offered,” Said Yuuri, exhaling a long breath as he continued. “But I don’t want to hurt you, that’s the one thing I promised myself not to do.”

 “But Yuuri.”

 “I can wait,” Intervened Yuuri. “I can wait few more days, so just, stay by my side?”

 Viktor starred at Yuuri, confusion and sadness showing in his eyes. “But you can’t excuse yourself from the pain. I don’t care if you can wait, Yuuri, you don’t deserve this. Even if it can’t heal all your wounds, my blood can do something, right?” Viktor questioned, his voice sounding desperate 

 Yuuri halted his hand, his eyes widened in shock. Viktor looked desperate, something so far form his natural self that it irked Yuuri. Yuuri only remembered seeing Viktor like this when they were at the park, an event that had long since passed.

 Having Viktor’s blood, as the skater had said, wouldn’t instantly heal his wounds, however it’d have an effect. Yuuri would likely feel rejuvenated somewhat, his mind becoming less foggy in best case scenario. It was tempting, yet Yuuri still felt conflicted onto whether or not to agree to Viktor’s offer.

 “Viktor,” Yuuri warned softly, “You don’t have to force yourself, I can make it till my next supply.”

 Shaking his head, Viktor moved his hand from Yuuri’s hair, placing it on Yuuri’s. Gently, he removed Yuuri’s hand from his cheek in trade for clasping it between his own hands. Viktor tightened his grip, his eyes showing a determination that made Yuuri shocked.

 “Yuuri, it was my idea to give you blood in the first place, I never had to force myself. I want to help, even if that means giving blood,” Viktor stated, his face leaning down to give a soft kiss to Yuuri’s hand, “So please, take some blood.”

 Yuuri felt his heart jump, the blood rushing to his face. The gesture was so intimate, that Yuuri couldn’t help but be a bit flabbergasted. However, Yuuri collected himself, and allowed his mind to process a reply.

 Viktor wanted to help him, and he wanted to give Yuuri blood. It made Yuuri feel warm and tingly, a giddy sensation he’d long since forgotten. If Viktor truly felt the way he did, Yuuri couldn’t will himself to deny. Although he was still hesitant, Yuuri had come to his own conclusion.

 “Okay,” Yuuri said hesitantly, “But if you want me to stop, or if it hurts, then tell me.”

 With a soft smile, Viktor placed Yuuri’s hand back on his bed, treating it like fragile glass. “Thank you, Yuuri,” Said Viktor. Standing from his crouched position, Viktor helped Yuuri sit up, carefully leaning his back to the wall. As Yuuri watched, he couldn’t help but allow a smile to tug at his lips. Viktor looked a little nervous as he helped Yuuri, likely scared that he’d hurt him. Yuuri found it endearing, however he did want to comfort Viktor.

 “Viktor, you don’t have to be nervous,” Yuuri comforted, causing Viktor to chuckle.

 “I’ve never saw someone I cared for so deeply in a state like yours,” Viktor replied as he moved onto the bed, sitting beside Yuuri, “It has me a little worried.”

 Yuuri let out a breathless nose as, yet again, he felt the blood rushing to his face. Viktor let out a small chuckle, ultimately lightening the nervous mood that they set between themselves. Removing his jacket, Viktor placed it to the side, a smile forming on his face.

 “I’m not so sure what happened after this, so I entrust my body to you, Yuuri,” Said Viktor, an innocent smile plastered on his face.

 Letting out a sigh, Yuuri used whatever sarcasm he could muster to role his eyes. Viktor, of course, had to phrase something so simple in a way that could be taken as a joke. “Viktor,” Yuuri chided, causing Viktor to let out a soft giggle.

 Hesitantly, Yuuri moved his hands to Viktor’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Undressing Viktor was awkward, but Viktor continue to give Yuuri a reassuring smile, something that seemingly pushed Yuuri to continue. Bashfully, after completely unbuttoning Viktor’s shirt, Yuuri looked up to meet with Viktor’s eyes.

 “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Warned Yuuri, his voice meek and expression worried.

 “I’m sure Yuuri, I know you won’t hurt me,” Said Viktor as he laced his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “I have faith.”

 Yuuri’s worried look instantly morphed into something soft and pure, happy that Viktor would trust him so much. He wouldn’t betray that trust, nor that kind smile. He could control himself, he could allow Viktor to trust him.

 “Thank you,” Mumbled Yuuri as he inched closer to Viktor’s neck. He could feel Viktor tense up a bit, but Yuuri soothingly rubbed circles against Viktor’s back. Soon, Viktor’s tenseness eased as Yuuri repositioned himself to sitting in Viktor’s lap.

 Yuuri didn’t think much of the action, however he noticed a small blush on Viktor’s face. However, Yuuri acted ignorant, and ignored Viktor’s blush as he slightly removed Viktor’s shirt from his shoulder. At least Yuuri could say Viktor wasn’t completely shirtless, meaning he’d be saving himself some embarrassment.

 Glancing back to Viktor’s gaze, Yuuri gave him a questioning look. “Ready?” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor replied with a nod, smiling in a way that coaxed Yuuri to continue.

 Then, although hesitantly, Yuuri lightly laved his tongue against Viktor’s skin, sending shivers down the Russian’s spin. Grabbing onto Viktor’s shoulders, Yuuri widened his mouth, displaying his sharp, white fangs as he sunk them into Viktor’s skin.

 At the impact, Viktor jolted, a bit surprised at the strange sensation. It was similar to the feeling of getting a shot, with a strange pressure on his skin and the awkward feeling of something foreign sunk into his skin. Viktor sat stalk still, send a glance to Yuuri, who seemed slightly hesitant.

 Reassuringly, Viktor rubbed soothing circles against Yuuri’s back, similar to what the former had done earlier. Yuuri responded to the touch instantly, hesitation seeming to disappear from him almost completely.

 Tightening his grip, Yuuri began to suck, taking Viktor’s blood slowly. It was weird, feeling his blood being taken in such a way. The best way to describe it was like donating blood, yet it felt a bit more extreme. Surprisingly, Viktor didn’t feel any pain, besides the strange tingle his skin received from Yuuri’s fangs and the uncomfortableness he had in his neck.

 After a moment, Yuuri slowly allowed his teeth to unclench, pulling away to meet Viktor’s face. Yuuri didn’t take much blood, probably around the amount one would give for donations, meaning Viktor didn’t feel that woozy. Looking down to Yuuri, he could see the boy held a melancholy look, something that irked him.

 “Thank you,” Mumbled Yuuri, his eyes downcast. Viktor’s brow furrowed, his hands lacing through Yuuri’s hair, a habit he’d absently picked up. “Yuuri are you okay?” Viktor questioned.

 Yuuri loosened his grip on Viktor’s shoulders, using one hand to wipe away the small blood trail that dripped from his lips. “I’m fine,” Yuuri replied, feeling a little rejuvenated, “but I feel a bit disgusting.”

 Confused, Viktor leaned closer, looking Yuuri dead in the eye. Viktor silently mouth ‘why’ to Yuuri, who seemed to be lost in thought. “Because, I drank your blood,” Yuuri replied meekly, suddenly feeling a bit more self-aware of his bloodied lips, “It must look and feel disgusting to have a vampire drink your blood.”

 Shaking his head, Viktor moved to place his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks, moving his face upwards to meet his eyes. “Yuuri there is nothing disgusting about what you did, so you don’t have to feel that way,” Said Viktor, a smile lacing his lips, “Taking blood is fine, that’s just who you are, and there can never be anything disgusting about you.”

 Yuuri sat, still from shock. Everything Viktor had said sent sparks through him, and he felt like he wanted to cry from relief. For so long, Yuuri had believed he was disgusting, but Viktor could easily throw the notion away. He felt loved, and so thankful that his words failed him. Yuuri shrugged away Viktor’s hands and moved closer, resting his against Viktor’s warm chest.    

 Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor as he nuzzled into his chest. He could feel his shoulders shaking as tears fell from his eyes. “Thank you,” Whispered Yuuri, startling Viktor, “Thank you for all you’ve done.”

 Viktor smiled, hugging Yuuri in return. Yuuri was relieved, something Viktor could easily see. Viktor didn’t feel the need to stop Yuuri from crying this time, as he knew Yuuri was letting go some emotions he had bottled up. So, he happily laced his hands through Yuuri’s hair, humming as to sooth Yuuri’s shaky breaths.

 After a while, Yuuri stopped crying in trade for sleep. Peacefully, Yuuri fell asleep against Viktor, whom was still hugging Yuuri. Carefully, Viktor lied Yuuri down, admiring how beautiful the boy looked. Viktor felt blessed to be with such a person. Letting out a yawn, Viktor found himself dozing off with Yuuri, completely sated as his mind wandered into sleep.

^^^^^

 When Yuuri woke up, he found the light that had once been filtering into his room was gone, and that the clock beside him read 8:00 P.M. rather than 10:00 A.M. Jolting from is resting position, Yuuri frantically looked around the room, events prior beginning to be recalled.

 He ran through each event, finding himself worried onto where Viktor might have gone. Looking beside himself, Yuuri noticed Viktor’s jacket, meaning he hadn’t left. Sighing in relief, Yuuri moved his legs over the side of the bed with a pleasant surprise, he didn’t feel as wobbly as he had earlier in the day.

 Viktor had both given him comfort and blood, something Yuuri was becoming even more grateful for. Unfortunately, his tender skin felt no different, so he winced when standing as the apparent soreness in his bones set in. Sifting awkwardly around the room, Yuuri leaned against the wall beside his dresser, looking into the mirror above the dresser and letting out a groan. His eyes were puffy, a reminder of his tears earlier, not to mention his skin was still pale. However, something Yuuri smiled at, his skin wasn’t as pale as it once had been.

 With a shrug, Yuuri trudged out of his room, walking down the hall to find the lights in his kitchen flicked on. Yuuri could see Viktor’s shadow from the hall, which relieved Yuuri to know end. “Viktor?” Yuuri called as he rounded the corners, his eyes wide with shock.

 “Oh! Good evening sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?” Questioned Viktor as he turned to look at Yuuri. Yelping, Yuuri quickly shielded his eyes, nodding dramatically. “Yes, but Viktor!” Yuuri yelled, a blush working its way up his face, “Why don’t you have a shirt on?!”

 Cocking his head to the side, Viktor looked down at himself, confused to why Yuuri was making such a fuss. Viktor normally wore briefs around his home, so being shirtless seemed noting but average. However, Viktor had to remind himself that he wasn’t in his home, which made him chuckle.

 “I wanted to sleep with you, but it was so hot so I took my shirt off,” Replied Viktor innocently, a heart shaped smile decorating his lips.

 Sighing, Yuuri found himself vaguely remembering Viktor lying beside him. He felt slightly embarrassed, especially for crying himself to sleep in Viktor’s arms, but the Russian didn’t seem fazed. “I see,” Mumbled Yuuri as he removed his hands, placing them to his side as he joined Viktor in the kitchen.

 Glancing to Viktor’s shoulder, Yuuri could see a bandage now covered the bite mark. Guiltily, Yuuri reached his hand to the wound, looking over to Viktor with a worried look. “Are you okay? I didn’t drink too much, did I?”

 Smiling, Viktor shock his head, making Yuuri untense. “I’m fine, it’s Justin really itchy,” Viktor smirked, “It’s like a bug bite so no harm.”

 Sighing in relief, Yuuri smiled. “Good, thank you for helping me, Viktor. You’ve done so much, I don’t know what do in return,” Said Yuuri, his voice clear and uplifting to Viktor’s ears.

 Lifting his arm, Viktor wrapped it around Yuuri’s shoulder, surprising the vampire somewhat. However, Yuuri leaned into the touch, his smile never faltering. “You don’t have to do anything, Yuuri,” Said Viktor, his voice seeming slightly downcast, “If anything, I haven’t done enough.”

 Looking up to Viktor, Yuuri frowned. Viktor’s eyes seemed sad, betraying his kind smile. It worried Yuuri, whom pursed his lips in contemplation. “What do you mean?” Questioned Yuuri, his brow puckered in confusion.

 Sighing, Viktor frowned. “I just,” Viktor paused, unsure of how to phrase it, “You’ve been there for me, making time for me, and making me happy with every moment that you’re with me, but I never did anything to help you. I never stopped to notice how sick you seemed, or tried to cater to your needs. I even gave you a hard time when you still needed to heal.”

 Yuuri starred at Viktor, a frown forming on his lips. Viktor had it wrong, all wrong. Viktor was what made him want to try so hard this whole month, he was the person that let him fall in love, he was the person that made Yuuri happy.

 Guiding Viktor’s head down to rest on his shoulder, Yuuri moved his fingers through Viktor’s platinum hair. “Viktor you’re wrong,” Said Yuuri, confidently, “You’ve given me so much more than you could ever imagine.”

 Yuuri inhaled a long breath, smiling as he reminisced. “When I was a kid, I got bullied a lot, but when I watched you skate, it made me happy. I forgot about the bullying and became inspired to skate because of you, and even developed my first crush, which was you. Then one day, my crush came to see me, and spared me the time of day, even when I was a blushing mess. You made me so happy, and when the Blood Bank went dry, you made me try harder.

 I wanted to see you and talk to you, which was why I wanted to make it through this bloodless month, even when things seemed hopeless. Viktor, you gave me a chance to love someone, and try harder, so you’ve given me a lot more than you think,” Said Yuuri.

 On his shoulder, Yuuri could feel Viktor’s tears dampening his shirt. Viktor’s shoulders were shaking, yet he moved his hands to hug Yuuri. Chuckling, Yuuri continued to comfort Viktor. Yuuri found it funny how much of an emotional mess the two were, but he was fine with it.

 Soon after, Viktor collected himself, and finally looked Yuuri in the eye. Viktor’s face still had few stray tears, which Yuuri lovingly wiped away. Smiling, Viktor settled his hands on Yuuri’s hips. “I didn’t know,” Viktor chuckled, “That you’ve had a crush on me for this long.”

 Rolling his eyes, Yuuri shrugged. “Out of everything you could have said, that’s what you start with?” Yuuri questioned, his words dripping with sarcasm.

 Viktor let out an innocent chuckle, sniffling back a few tears. “Fine let me start that again,” Viktor smiled softly, “I’m happy I gave you so much, and even happier that I fell in love with you.”  

 Chuckling, Yuuri blushed, leaning his head against Viktor’s chest. “I guess now would be a good time to say that I love you?” Yuuri mumbled, sending a glance to Viktor. Moving Yuuri closer, Viktor moved one of his hands to rest against Yuuri’s cheek, guiding Yuuri’s face to face him.

 “Of course,” Viktor said, moving closer, chastely kissing Yuuri’s now soft lips. “I love you to.”

 Blushing furiously, Yuuri couldn’t help but allow a dopy smile to stretch across his face. Everything felt right, and he was so pleased. Viktor was here, exchanging ‘I love yous’ regardless of Yuuri’s status. Yuuri was in bliss, pleased with the outcome of their relationship. Finally, Yuuri could say he loved someone.

 Finally, Yuuri could say he like liked a human.   

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit this took me a while (like almost a week). At least I'm proud of it, even if I rushed a bit here and there. However THE END! THAT'S RIGHT IT'S OVER AND GUESS WHAT?!? More fanfics will ensue, so if you wish to read more of my works, give me some time. Anyways I want to thank everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, kudoed, and even just spared the summary a read. In all honesty, I never believed this fic would gain such positivity so I am just so proud of myself and everyone else who enjoyed this work. I skipped a lot of stuff that I wanted to add, so I know this fic wasn't at its full potential, but I liked it nonetheless. Anyways thank you for reading, and hope for a second season of Yoi!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! It means a lot since this is one of my first works on Ao3. My writing skills, of course, need some working on but hopefully the idea and story gets its point across! Thanks for reading again and you are all beautiful people.
> 
>  
> 
> -Find me on Tumblr!! @deadspadez.tumblr.com


End file.
